Cognitio's Thread
by BakuB
Summary: This doesn't really have to do with good old Gorillaz unless consider the fact that one of my Murdoc accounts was in on this thread, Cognitio banned my main Murdoc account.  Rated as such for all of the swearing in it. I'm near on near the end on Gaia .


[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][color=darkred]It's most common with Asian girls. People are just acting bitchier and bitchier to the prettiest girls. I'm not talking about people being just a bit mean, no we've all seen how girls treat the prettiest girl they know.

I feel terrible when people do this because these girls are so fucking nice.

I don't know why everyone says hot girls are mean, they're the nicest girls alive.

Is it all because of jealousy? You're being this fucking horrible to such a nice girl [size=18]because[/size] she's pretty as anything?[/color][/quote]

[quote="il bludd"]if you think that's bad, you should read about junko furuta[/quote]

[quote="Kersenkoekje"]...okay?[/quote]

[quote="8rz"]Because we're gay.[/quote]

[quote="Keepin it Stylish"][b][align=center]...[/align][/b][/quote]

[quote="k v n r"]because they want the cawk its so simple :!:[/quote]

[quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[quote="Mr Stalkertine"]I don't treat the any different from any other lady. I stalk them all equally.:heart:[/quote]

[quote="Le Gothique"][b][align=center]Idk i got this hate of asians after i dated this asian guy who stalked me. [/align][/b][/quote]

[quote="oBun"]wat[/quote]

[quote="sherrybro"]azns r uglee[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]im glad some people are actually mature over here[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote]

[quote="X-IsAb3lla_MaRi3_s3Xy-X"]Because Consciously a women thinks they r everything they want more than anything to be attractive to any gender they want to be with ,subconsciously (INNER MIND WHERE YHU DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT YHU THINK) you r jealous of other women so yhu use them to distract ppl from the flaws yhu have only pointing out heres

if not tht idk but it happens to me alot and i admit i do it to every women knows when she is not as pretty as another[/quote]

[quote="X-IsAb3lla_MaRi3_s3Xy-X"]Women shld stick together yhu say this about asians,blacks,whites n manay others but just because you are diffrent colors you are the same yhu have breast,vaginas, and other female parts so why discrimanate colors r only used to seperate us which turns us against 1 another we r women we shld stick together because without a women men are nothing but ppl with penis on there body[/quote]

[quote="X-IsAb3lla_MaRi3_s3Xy-X"][quote="X-IsAb3lla_MaRi3_s3Xy-X"]Because Consciously a women thinks they r everything they want more than anything to be attractive to any gender they want to be with ,subconsciously (INNER MIND WHERE YHU DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT YHU THINK) you r jealous of other women so yhu use them to distract ppl from the flaws yhu have only pointing out heres

if not tht idk but it happens to me alot and i admit i do it to every women knows when she is not as pretty as another[/quote]

ugly shld only be used for ppl tht changes their body from its naturaul course[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]im glad some people are actually mature over here[/quote]

[color=darkred]Wow, to be honest I was expecting to be invaded by trolls. I really should make more threads like these because if nobody else is going to stand up these girls I'm going to do it all myself.

And if trolls come, you know what? I welcome them because I'm dieing to rip off their heads. I HATE people who are mean to these girls.[/color][/quote]

[quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote]

They are! I always thought that they were cute! X3 I love their eyes and their smooth hair. :heart:

There's nothing to hate about them, mean girls just have low self esteem that they feel like on picking on girls who look pretty.[/quote]

[quote="Captain FlatAss"][size=9]wat[/size][/quote]

[quote="Huggertaker"][align=right][b][/b][/align]

[align=center][size=15] you're cool, no sarcasm intended [/size][/align]

[align=left][size=10][b][i][/i][/b]

[/size][/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]im glad some people are actually mature over here[/quote]

[color=darkred]Wow, to be honest I was expecting to be invaded by trolls. I really should make more threads like these because if nobody else is going to stand up these girls I'm going to do it all myself.

And if trolls come, you know what? I welcome them because I'm dieing to rip off their heads. I HATE people who are mean to these girls.[/color][/quote] their just major jealous of them[/quote]

[quote="Huggertaker"][quote="Captain FlatAss"][size=9]wat[/size][/quote] [align=right][b][/b][/align]

[align=center][size=15] this is the ugliest of them all right here [/size][/align]

[align=left][size=10][b][i][/i][/b]

[/size][/align][/quote]

[quote="Captain FlatAss"][quote="Huggertaker"][quote="Captain FlatAss"][size=9]wat[/size][/quote] [align=right][b][/b][/align]

[align=center][size=15] this is the ugliest of them all right here [/size][/align]

[align=left][size=10][b][i][/i][/b]

[/size][/align][/quote]

[size=9]omg ed

:evil:[/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="X-IsAb3lla_MaRi3_s3Xy-X"]Because Consciously a women thinks they r everything they want more than anything to be attractive to any gender they want to be with ,subconsciously (INNER MIND WHERE YHU DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT YHU THINK) you r jealous of other women so yhu use them to distract ppl from the flaws yhu have only pointing out heres

if not tht idk but it happens to me alot and i admit i do it to every women knows when she is not as pretty as another[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm not talking about descrimination against races, I'm talking about descrimination against cute girls. But yes Asian girls are VERY beautiful.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote]

They are! I always thought that they were cute! X3 I love their eyes and their smooth hair. :heart:

There's nothing to hate about them, mean girls just have low self esteem that they feel like on picking on girls who look pretty.[/quote]

[color=darkred]I love Asian girls so fucking much, I want an Asian girlfriend so badly.

Oh and thats gotta be my favorite thing about women, the prettiest ones are nice as anything and all the bitchy ones are ugly.

Ain't karma a bitch? :lol:[/color] :rofl:[/quote]

[quote="X-IsAb3lla_MaRi3_s3Xy-X"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="X-IsAb3lla_MaRi3_s3Xy-X"]Because Consciously a women thinks they r everything they want more than anything to be attractive to any gender they want to be with ,subconsciously (INNER MIND WHERE YHU DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT YHU THINK) you r jealous of other women so yhu use them to distract ppl from the flaws yhu have only pointing out heres

if not tht idk but it happens to me alot and i admit i do it to every women knows when she is not as pretty as another[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm not talking about descrimination against races, I'm talking about descrimination against cute girls. But yes Asian girls are VERY beautiful.[/color][/quote] Lol im sorry i think its very much all the same if one person dos'nt like asian ppl then they think they are mostly all ugly...asians make beautiful babys and they cool hair styles r cute[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]im glad some people are actually mature over here[/quote]

[color=darkred]Wow, to be honest I was expecting to be invaded by trolls. I really should make more threads like these because if nobody else is going to stand up these girls I'm going to do it all myself.

And if trolls come, you know what? I welcome them because I'm dieing to rip off their heads. I HATE people who are mean to these girls.[/color][/quote] their just major jealous of them[/quote]

[color=darkred]Or mabey it's the other way around, like the stress of being such a bitch is making them ugly while the Asian girls reward for staying so positive is they get to be cuter then anyone else.

Ain't karma a bitch?[/color] :rofl: :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]im glad some people are actually mature over here[/quote]

[color=darkred]Wow, to be honest I was expecting to be invaded by trolls. I really should make more threads like these because if nobody else is going to stand up these girls I'm going to do it all myself.

And if trolls come, you know what? I welcome them because I'm dieing to rip off their heads. I HATE people who are mean to these girls.[/color][/quote] their just major jealous of them[/quote]

[color=darkred]Or mabey it's the other way around, like the stress of being such a bitch is making them ugly while the Asian girls reward for staying so positive is they get to be cuter then anyone else.

Ain't karma a bitch?[/color] :rofl: :lol:[/quote] lol yea :lol: i love karma when it aint happenin to me[/quote]

[quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote]

They are! I always thought that they were cute! X3 I love their eyes and their smooth hair. :heart:

There's nothing to hate about them, mean girls just have low self esteem that they feel like on picking on girls who look pretty.[/quote]

[color=darkred]I love Asian girls so ******** much, I want an Asian girlfriend so badly.

Oh and thats gotta be my favorite thing about women, the prettiest ones are nice as anything and all the bitchy ones are ugly.

Ain't karma a b***h? :lol:[/color] :rofl:[/quote]

Awww that's cute. X3 I wouldn't mind having an Asian boyfriends. =P

That's how look at it too. Girls with ugly personalities are so fuckin ugly.

The ones that are kinda nice are very beautiful. :puddi:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]im glad some people are actually mature over here[/quote]

[color=darkred]Wow, to be honest I was expecting to be invaded by trolls. I really should make more threads like these because if nobody else is going to stand up these girls I'm going to do it all myself.

And if trolls come, you know what? I welcome them because I'm dieing to rip off their heads. I HATE people who are mean to these girls.[/color][/quote] their just major jealous of them[/quote]

[color=darkred]Or mabey it's the other way around, like the stress of being such a bitch is making them ugly while the Asian girls reward for staying so positive is they get to be cuter then anyone else.

Ain't karma a bitch?[/color] :rofl: :lol:[/quote] lol yea :lol: i love karma when it aint happenin to me[/quote]

[color=darkred]Karma a can be good too, I mean come on look at Japanese girls.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] their just major jealous of them[/quote]

[color=darkred]Or mabey it's the other way around, like the stress of being such a bitch is making them ugly while the Asian girls reward for staying so positive is they get to be cuter then anyone else.

Ain't karma a bitch?[/color] :rofl: :lol:[/quote] lol yea :lol: i love karma when it aint happenin to me[/quote]

[color=darkred]Karma a can be good too, I mean come on look at Japanese girls.[/color][/quote] they are adorable :cute:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote]

They are! I always thought that they were cute! X3 I love their eyes and their smooth hair. :heart:

There's nothing to hate about them, mean girls just have low self esteem that they feel like on picking on girls who look pretty.[/quote]

[color=darkred]I love Asian girls so ******** much, I want an Asian girlfriend so badly.

Oh and thats gotta be my favorite thing about women, the prettiest ones are nice as anything and all the bitchy ones are ugly.

Ain't karma a b***h? :lol:[/color] :rofl:[/quote]

Awww that's cute. X3 I wouldn't mind having an Asian boyfriends. =P

That's how look at it too. Girls with ugly personalities are so fuckin ugly.

The ones that are kinda nice are very beautiful. :puddi:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah seriously who the fuck started this (hot girls are mean) bullcrap? Seriously where did it come from? O.o [/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] their just major jealous of them[/quote]

[color=darkred]Or mabey it's the other way around, like the stress of being such a bitch is making them ugly while the Asian girls reward for staying so positive is they get to be cuter then anyone else.

Ain't karma a bitch?[/color] :rofl: :lol:[/quote] lol yea :lol: i love karma when it aint happenin to me[/quote]

[color=darkred]Karma a can be good too, I mean come on look at Japanese girls.[/color][/quote] they are adorable :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I KNOW! Like they're not just barely cuter then other girls they're just...wow, I mean come on you've seen them.

I want an Asian girlfreinds so fucking badly.[/color] T_T[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Huggertaker"][align=right][b][/b][/align]

[align=center][size=15] you're cool, no sarcasm intended [/size][/align]

[align=left][size=10][b][i][/i][/b]

[/size][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Thanks? lolz :P[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol yea :lol: i love karma when it aint happenin to me[/quote]

[color=darkred]Karma a can be good too, I mean come on look at Japanese girls.[/color][/quote] they are adorable :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I KNOW! Like they're not just barely cuter then other girls they're just...wow, I mean come on you've seen them.

I want an Asian girlfreinds so fucking badly.[/color] T_T[/quote] they are really really preety and i hope u get one thou ^.^ and. u keep tipping me lol[/quote]

[quote="Nilla"][color=indigo]I haven't had anything like that... yet..[/color][/quote]

[quote="Rap3 Monst3r"][img]./_cb20110519033814/uncyclopedia/images/0/02/Internet_white_[/img][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol yea :lol: i love karma when it aint happenin to me[/quote]

[color=darkred]Karma a can be good too, I mean come on look at Japanese girls.[/color][/quote] they are adorable :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I KNOW! Like they're not just barely cuter then other girls they're just...wow, I mean come on you've seen them.

I want an Asian girlfreinds so fucking badly.[/color] T_T[/quote] they are really really preety and i hope u get one thou ^.^ and. u keep tipping me lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm tipping you because you deserve a fucking medal for what you're saying.

And yeah I hope so too, I love Asian girls but everytime I see a REALLY gorgeous one walking across the street It's like someone is saying to me

( you want that girl? Yeah you want her, you just want her so fucking bad, YEAH WELL FUCK YOU, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!) [/color][/quote]

[quote="The Bright Shadows"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][color=darkred]It's most common with Asian girls. People are just acting bitchier and bitchier to the prettiest girls. I'm not talking about people being just a bit mean, no we've all seen how girls treat the prettiest girl they know.

I feel terrible when people do this because these girls are so ******** nice.

I don't know why everyone says hot girls are mean, they're the nicest girls alive.

Is it all because of jealousy? You're being this ******** horrible to such a nice girl [size=18]because[/size] she's pretty as anything?[/color][/quote]

True. They should get a life.[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] they are adorable :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I KNOW! Like they're not just barely cuter then other girls they're just...wow, I mean come on you've seen them.

I want an Asian girlfreinds so fucking badly.[/color] T_T[/quote] they are really really preety and i hope u get one thou ^.^ and. u keep tipping me lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm tipping you because you deserve a fucking medal for what you're saying.

And yeah I hope so too, I love Asian girls but everytime I see a REALLY gorgeous one walking across the street It's like someone is saying to me

( you want that girl? Yeah you want her, you just want her so fucking bad, YEAH WELL FUCK YOU, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!) [/color][/quote] awh ull get one i know it ![/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] they are adorable :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I KNOW! Like they're not just barely cuter then other girls they're just...wow, I mean come on you've seen them.

I want an Asian girlfreinds so fucking badly.[/color] T_T[/quote] they are really really preety and i hope u get one thou ^.^ and. u keep tipping me lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm tipping you because you deserve a fucking medal for what you're saying.

And yeah I hope so too, I love Asian girls but everytime I see a REALLY gorgeous one walking across the street It's like someone is saying to me

( you want that girl? Yeah you want her, you just want her so fucking bad, YEAH WELL FUCK YOU, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!) [/color][/quote] awh ull get one i know it ![/quote]

[color=darkred]I hope so, theres REALLY not many here. Although I keep getting the feeling the cutest one I'll ever see will just come out of nowere at any second.[/color] :ninja:[/quote]

[quote="Nintendo Laru"]Sometimes, I like to lay down and pretend that I'm a carrot.[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] they are really really preety and i hope u get one thou ^.^ and. u keep tipping me lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm tipping you because you deserve a fucking medal for what you're saying.

And yeah I hope so too, I love Asian girls but everytime I see a REALLY gorgeous one walking across the street It's like someone is saying to me

( you want that girl? Yeah you want her, you just want her so fucking bad, YEAH WELL FUCK YOU, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!) [/color][/quote] awh ull get one i know it ![/quote]

[color=darkred]I hope so, theres REALLY not many here. Although I keep getting the feeling the cutest one I'll ever see will just come out of nowere at any second.[/color] :ninja:[/quote] like a bomb boom and then u live happily ever after[/quote]

[quote="Go Typhlosion"]It's because when people are ugly, they're self-esteem is down so they need a boost.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nintendo Laru"]Sometimes, I like to lay down and pretend that I'm a carrot.[/quote]

[color=darkred]...the Hell are you talking about? O.o[/color][/quote]

[quote="pokemon coffee"]its not just cute girls

women are just bitches:!:[/quote]

[quote="Dolli Goth"][align=center][b][size=12][color=pink]Some 'hot' girls are seriously mean. ;~; They bully me at school Cause I'm a short japanese girl. ;~;[/color][/size][/b][/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] they are really really preety and i hope u get one thou ^.^ and. u keep tipping me lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm tipping you because you deserve a fucking medal for what you're saying.

And yeah I hope so too, I love Asian girls but everytime I see a REALLY gorgeous one walking across the street It's like someone is saying to me

( you want that girl? Yeah you want her, you just want her so fucking bad, YEAH WELL FUCK YOU, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!) [/color][/quote] awh ull get one i know it ![/quote]

[color=darkred]I hope so, theres REALLY not many here. Although I keep getting the feeling the cutest one I'll ever see will just come out of nowere at any second.[/color] :ninja:[/quote] like a bomb boom and then u live happily ever after[/quote]

[color=darkred]Don't I have to slay a dragon first? Besides, what makes you so sure? Does this sort of thing actually happen?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] awh ull get one i know it ![/quote]

[color=darkred]I hope so, theres REALLY not many here. Although I keep getting the feeling the cutest one I'll ever see will just come out of nowere at any second.[/color] :ninja:[/quote] like a bomb boom and then u live happily ever after[/quote]

[color=darkred]Don't I have to slay a dragon first? Besides, what makes you so sure? Does this sort of thing actually happen?[/color][/quote] i guess, good things happen to good people[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Dolli Goth"][align=center][b][size=12][color=pink]Some 'hot' girls are seriously mean. ;~; They bully me at school Cause I'm a short japanese girl. ;~;[/color][/size][/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Awww ) : I'm sorry. [/color][/quote]

[quote="Dolli Goth"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Dolli Goth"][align=center][b][size=12][color=pink]Some 'hot' girls are seriously mean. ;~; They bully me at school Cause I'm a short japanese girl. ;~;[/color][/size][/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Awww ) : I'm sorry. [/color][/quote]

[align=center][b][size=12][color=pink];~; [/color][/size][/b][/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Dolli Goth"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Dolli Goth"][align=center][b][size=12][color=pink]Some 'hot' girls are seriously mean. ;~; They bully me at school Cause I'm a short japanese girl. ;~;[/color][/size][/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Awww ) : I'm sorry. [/color][/quote]

[align=center][b][size=12][color=pink];~; [/color][/size][/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm stil sure they're just jealous of you. If it makes you feel any better there was some girls like that at my old school and when one of them was hitting on me I rejected her VERY harshly.[/color] :twisted:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] awh ull get one i know it ![/quote]

[color=darkred]I hope so, theres REALLY not many here. Although I keep getting the feeling the cutest one I'll ever see will just come out of nowere at any second.[/color] :ninja:[/quote] like a bomb boom and then u live happily ever after[/quote]

[color=darkred]Don't I have to slay a dragon first? Besides, what makes you so sure? Does this sort of thing actually happen?[/color][/quote] i guess, good things happen to good people[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fingers crossed! But to describe 99% of the girls where I live...lets just say they're so bitchy I don't feel bad for saying they're ugly...[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] like a bomb boom and then u live happily ever after[/quote]

[color=darkred]Don't I have to slay a dragon first? Besides, what makes you so sure? Does this sort of thing actually happen?[/color][/quote] i guess, good things happen to good people[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fingers crossed! But to describe 99% of the girls where I live...lets just say they're so bitchy I don't feel bad for saying they're ugly...[/color][/quote] damn i guess their ugly in and out[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] like a bomb boom and then u live happily ever after[/quote]

[color=darkred]Don't I have to slay a dragon first? Besides, what makes you so sure? Does this sort of thing actually happen?[/color][/quote] i guess, good things happen to good people[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fingers crossed! But to describe 99% of the girls where I live...lets just say they're so bitchy I don't feel bad for saying they're ugly...[/color][/quote] damn i guess their ugly in and out[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, complete opposite of Asian girls...:emo:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Kamurocho no Rai"][quote="Mr Stalkertine"]I don't treat the any different from any other lady. I stalk them all equally.:heart:[/quote][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i guess, good things happen to good people[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fingers crossed! But to describe 99% of the girls where I live...lets just say they're so bitchy I don't feel bad for saying they're ugly...[/color][/quote] damn i guess their ugly in and out[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, complete opposite of Asian girls...:emo:[/color][/quote] awh dont worry too much, ur asian girl will turn up :big:[/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][list][list][size=10]You are fucking kidding me right? :facepalm: [/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i guess, good things happen to good people[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fingers crossed! But to describe 99% of the girls where I live...lets just say they're so bitchy I don't feel bad for saying they're ugly...[/color][/quote] damn i guess their ugly in and out[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, complete opposite of Asian girls...:emo:[/color][/quote] awh dont worry too much, ur asian girl will turn up :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seem so sure?

Although I think the true blame as to why theres no gorgeous Asian girls here IS BECAUSE OF ALL THESE RACIST FUCKTARD SHITHEAD REDNECK PIGFUCKERS! I FUCKING HATE REDNECKS SO FUCKING MUCH!:[/color]scream:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][list][list][size=10]You are fucking kidding me right? :facepalm: [/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[color=darkred]What?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Captain Coffee McIced"][imgright].[/imgright]

[align=center]

[color=lime]

Because they aren't doing the dishes.[/color][/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] damn i guess their ugly in and out[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, complete opposite of Asian girls...:emo:[/color][/quote] awh dont worry too much, ur asian girl will turn up :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seem so sure?

Although I think the true blame as to why theres no gorgeous Asian girls here IS BECAUSE OF ALL THESE RACIST FUCKTARD SHITHEAD REDNECK PIGFUCKERS! I FUCKING HATE REDNECKS SO FUCKING MUCH!:[/color]:scream:[/quote] yea their mean to the cuties coz they dont have wat they got and are frustrated by the fact that there is some one prettier than them so they resort to being so low and racists. Im sure ull get an asian girl coz asians like nice people :3nod:[/quote]

[quote="orc loving victim"]bumps are nice

bumps are fun

bump right in

between my buns

With a great big bump

and a bump from me to you

wont you bump inside me too[/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]What?[/color][/quote]

[list][list][size=10] I'll explain it when you're older.[/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[quote="Lost MusicaI Meanings"]...[/quote]

[quote="Lost MusicaI Meanings"][quote="orc loving victim"]bumps are nice

bumps are fun

bump right in

between my buns

With a great big bump

and a bump from me to you

wont you bump inside me too[/quote]

I stopped reading after "between my buns"[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] damn i guess their ugly in and out[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, complete opposite of Asian girls...:emo:[/color][/quote] awh dont worry too much, ur asian girl will turn up :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seem so sure?

Although I think the true blame as to why theres no gorgeous Asian girls here IS BECAUSE OF ALL THESE RACIST FUCKTARD SHITHEAD REDNECK PIGFUCKERS! I FUCKING HATE REDNECKS SO FUCKING MUCH!:[/color]:scream:[/quote] yea their mean to the cuties coz they dont have wat they got and are frustrated by the fact that there is some one prettier than them so they resort to being so low and racists. Im sure ull get an asian girl coz asians like nice people :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well actually I'm mean as fuck most of the time, just not without a reason ,but I promise yeah if I ever do find this girl I'll be as nice to her as I possibly can.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Happy little toast"][align=center]Jealousy I bet.[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]What?[/color][/quote]

[list][list][size=10] I'll explain it when you're older.[/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm ninteen. How old to I have to be?[/color] :|[/quote]

[quote="Himemiya Neko"][align=center][img].com/albums/h361/Himemiya_[/img][/align]

[align=center][color=#E56E94]❝[/color][color=#E56E94][u][color=#7E3817][size=10]Personally, to me, it seems you're making Asians seem superior to all other Races.

Every race has beautiful, nice people. Not just one.

I think every person, in every race, is beautiful in their own way.

And personally, it's very rare that I see anyone being rude to a cute girl in CB.[/u][/color][/size][color=#E56E94]❞[/color][/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] awh dont worry too much, ur asian girl will turn up :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seem so sure?

Although I think the true blame as to why theres no gorgeous Asian girls here IS BECAUSE OF ALL THESE RACIST FUCKTARD SHITHEAD REDNECK PIGFUCKERS! I FUCKING HATE REDNECKS SO FUCKING MUCH!:[/color]:scream:[/quote] yea their mean to the cuties coz they dont have wat they got and are frustrated by the fact that there is some one prettier than them so they resort to being so low and racists. Im sure ull get an asian girl coz asians like nice people :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well actually I'm mean as fuck most of the time, just not without a reason ,but I promise yeah if I ever do find this girl I'll be as nice to her as I possibly can.[/color][/quote] :) i guess every nice person is mean with the right reasons and i hope u find the diamond in the rust :3nod:[/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]I'm ninteen. How old to I have to be?[/color] :|[/quote]

[list][list][size=10] Let me rephrase that. I'll tell you when you are more mature and not so single minded. :facepalm:[/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Happy little toast"][align=center]Jealousy I bet.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, ain't a whole lot of other explinations for this shit is there? O.o[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]I'm ninteen. How old to I have to be?[/color] :|[/quote]

[list][list][size=10] Let me rephrase that. I'll tell you when you are more mature and not so single minded. :facepalm:[/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list]

[/quote]

[color=darkred]Do you even know what the Hell you're talking about?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Do you even know what the Hell you're talking about?[/color][/quote]

[list][list][size=10] Yes, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm just appalled at this thread. :facepalm: I honestly don't believe that I should even state my opinion on this entire thread because you will just deny everything and say something rude back.[/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] awh dont worry too much, ur asian girl will turn up :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seem so sure?

Although I think the true blame as to why theres no gorgeous Asian girls here IS BECAUSE OF ALL THESE RACIST FUCKTARD SHITHEAD REDNECK PIGFUCKERS! I FUCKING HATE REDNECKS SO FUCKING MUCH!:[/color]:scream:[/quote] yea their mean to the cuties coz they dont have wat they got and are frustrated by the fact that there is some one prettier than them so they resort to being so low and racists. Im sure ull get an asian girl coz asians like nice people :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well actually I'm mean as fuck most of the time, just not without a reason ,but I promise yeah if I ever do find this girl I'll be as nice to her as I possibly can.[/color][/quote] :) i guess every nice person is mean with the right reasons and i hope u find the diamond in the rust :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thanks, I appreciate it. :3nod:

Still, I wish I'd find her alot quicker.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Do you even know what the Hell you're talking about?[/color][/quote]

[list][list][size=10] Yes, I know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm just appalled at this thread. :facepalm: I honestly don't believe that I should even state my opinion on this entire thread because you will just deny everything and say something rude back.[/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[color=darkred]So what? You think that all of the nicest girls alive should be treated like crap because it makes you feel unconfertable that they're gorgeous? :|[/color][/quote]

[quote="KimKim_x"][align=center][b]:c[/b][/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yea their mean to the cuties coz they dont have wat they got and are frustrated by the fact that there is some one prettier than them so they resort to being so low and racists. Im sure ull get an asian girl coz asians like nice people :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well actually I'm mean as fuck most of the time, just not without a reason ,but I promise yeah if I ever do find this girl I'll be as nice to her as I possibly can.[/color][/quote] :) i guess every nice person is mean with the right reasons and i hope u find the diamond in the rust :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thanks, I appreciate it. :3nod:

Still, I wish I'd find her alot quicker.[/color][/quote] these things work in the weirdest ways u never know she might be there searching 4 u as well :3 and ur welcome[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="KimKim_x"][align=center][b]:c[/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Whats wrong? ) :[/color][/quote]

[quote="Visce"]I'm sure someone's already said that people are even meaner to ugly girls. but I guess we don't deserve to be treated like people because we're not pretty .-.[/quote]

[quote="KimKim_x"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="KimKim_x"][align=center][b]:c[/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Whats wrong? ) :[/color][/quote]

[align=center][b]nothing, i didn't know what to say.

[/b][/align][/quote]

[quote="Xoche"]If people get you mad if you think a girls pretty and respect it.. then thats all that people will deliberately do things becuz they know they can get away with it or think they can, becuz they dont think of the consequences of their actions.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yea their mean to the cuties coz they dont have wat they got and are frustrated by the fact that there is some one prettier than them so they resort to being so low and racists. Im sure ull get an asian girl coz asians like nice people :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well actually I'm mean as fuck most of the time, just not without a reason ,but I promise yeah if I ever do find this girl I'll be as nice to her as I possibly can.[/color][/quote] :) i guess every nice person is mean with the right reasons and i hope u find the diamond in the rust :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thanks, I appreciate it. :3nod:

Still, I wish I'd find her alot quicker.[/color][/quote] these things work in the weirdest ways u never know she might be there searching 4 u as well :3 and ur welcome[/quote]

[color=darkred]You should write childrens fairytales O.o lmfao[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :) i guess every nice person is mean with the right reasons and i hope u find the diamond in the rust :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thanks, I appreciate it. :3nod:

Still, I wish I'd find her alot quicker.[/color][/quote] these things work in the weirdest ways u never know she might be there searching 4 u as well :3 and ur welcome[/quote]

[color=darkred]You should write childrens fairytales O.o lmfao[/color][/quote] lol my stories would scare children XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"]If people get you mad if you think a girls pretty and respect it.. then thats all that people will deliberately do things becuz they know they can get away with it or think they can, becuz they dont think of the consequences of their actions.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I do get mad when someones mean as Hell to a girl I like. I mean surely you can understand that.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :) i guess every nice person is mean with the right reasons and i hope u find the diamond in the rust :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thanks, I appreciate it. :3nod:

Still, I wish I'd find her alot quicker.[/color][/quote] these things work in the weirdest ways u never know she might be there searching 4 u as well :3 and ur welcome[/quote]

[color=darkred]You should write childrens fairytales O.o lmfao[/color][/quote] lol my stories would scare children XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Lol I don't think so, unless of course this is all what you actually think will happen? O.o[/color][/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]So what? You think that all of the nicest girls alive should be treated like crap because it makes you feel unconfertable that they're gorgeous? :|[/color][/quote]

See this is exactly why. You just jumped straight to conclusions. No I don't think that at all. I believe you should treat others how you want to be treated. Looks do not matter at all and they hardly make the person. Beauty is only skin deep and some of the nicest people in the world may look atrocious. Does that matter? No. It's all about how you present yourself and act towards others.

Im not uncomfortable around pretty girls, I'm not uncomfortable around attractive guys, I'm not uncomfortable around someone who may not be physically appealing. What I am uncomfortable around is people who are awful to others and treat others in a horrid way. I may seem like a bitch on CB but that is because this is a trolling board where everyone just jokes around with one another. What I'm appaled at is how single minded/closed minded you are. You seem to have this delusion that all pretty girls are nice and all ugly girls are mean. Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder for one. Secondly as I mentioned earlier looks do not make a person. Are girls jealous of one another? Yes they are. Are all girls like that? No they are not. I have met a lot of nice people some who were beautiful and some who were not so beautiful. So please stop stereotyping people into one single category.

Sorry for no format, I'm on my phone. It is late, so goodnight.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="KimKim_x"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="KimKim_x"][align=center][b]:c[/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Whats wrong? ) :[/color][/quote]

[align=center][b]nothing, i didn't know what to say.

[/b][/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oic[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] these things work in the weirdest ways u never know she might be there searching 4 u as well :3 and ur welcome[/quote]

[color=darkred]You should write childrens fairytales O.o lmfao[/color][/quote] lol my stories would scare children XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Lol I don't think so, unless of course this is all what you actually think will happen? O.o[/color][/quote] what i said to you yes, what i said about the children yes aswell XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]So what? You think that all of the nicest girls alive should be treated like crap because it makes you feel unconfertable that they're gorgeous? :|[/color][/quote]

See this is exactly why. You just jumped straight to conclusions. No I don't think that at all. I believe you should treat others how you want to be treated. Looks do not matter at all and they hardly make the person. Beauty is only skin deep and some of the nicest people in the world may look atrocious. Does that matter? No. It's all about how you present yourself and act towards others.

Im not uncomfortable around pretty girls, I'm not uncomfortable around attractive guys, I'm not uncomfortable around someone who may not be physically appealing. What I am uncomfortable around is people who are awful to others and treat others in a horrid way. I may seem like a bitch on CB but that is because this is a trolling board where everyone just jokes around with one another. What I'm appaled at is how single minded/closed minded you are. You seem to have this delusion that all pretty girls are nice and all ugly girls are mean. Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder for one. Secondly as I mentioned earlier looks do not make a person. Are girls jealous of one another? Yes they are. Are all girls like that? No they are not. I have met a lot of nice people some who were beautiful and some who were not so beautiful. So please stop stereotyping people into one single category.

Sorry for no format, I'm on my phone. It is late, so goodnight.[/quote]

[color=darkred]This thread is saying stop being assholes to someone just because you're jealous. The crap you're talking about has NOTHING to do with this thread.:|[/color][/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"]If people get you mad if you think a girls pretty and respect it.. then thats all that people will deliberately do things becuz they know they can get away with it or think they can, becuz they dont think of the consequences of their actions.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I do get mad when someones mean as Hell to a girl I like. I mean surely you can understand that.[/color][/quote]I really dont get mad that often.. but I can relate to why it'd get you mad if someone was mean to someone you'd like.. becuz someone you like you obviously care about them and feel the need to protect them.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] these things work in the weirdest ways u never know she might be there searching 4 u as well :3 and ur welcome[/quote]

[color=darkred]You should write childrens fairytales O.o lmfao[/color][/quote] lol my stories would scare children XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Lol I don't think so, unless of course this is all what you actually think will happen? O.o[/color][/quote] what i said to you yes, what i said about the children yes aswell XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh okay cool.

LOL I can imagine that book though...

There once was a long haired psycho who was always covered in blood and always carried bloody butcher knives and ripped off the head of anyone who pissed him off.

Then he lived happily ever after with his cute Asian girlfreind.

THE END![/color][/quote]

[quote="Lady Gag Me"][size=24]It all depends.

Some of the prettiest girls are the richest girls whom think they are better than everyone else.

But I guess that's just in some cases.[/size][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol my stories would scare children XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Lol I don't think so, unless of course this is all what you actually think will happen? O.o[/color][/quote] what i said to you yes, what i said about the children yes aswell XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh okay cool.

LOL I can imagine that book though...

There once was a long haired psycho who was always covered in blood and always carried bloody butcher knives and ripped off the head of anyone who pissed him off.

Then he lived happily ever after with his cute Asian girlfreind.

THE END![/color][/quote] Exactly ! Well i would add more blood to the script XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"]If people get you mad if you think a girls pretty and respect it.. then thats all that people will deliberately do things becuz they know they can get away with it or think they can, becuz they dont think of the consequences of their actions.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I do get mad when someones mean as Hell to a girl I like. I mean surely you can understand that.[/color][/quote]I really dont get mad that often.. but I can relate to why it'd get you mad if someone was mean to someone you'd like.. becuz someone you like you obviously care about them and feel the need to protect them.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Exactly!

Then out of nowere there always has to be some random raging emo feminist saying (OH YOU'RE ONLY NICE TO HER SO SHE'LL FUCK YOU!)

No stfu bitch,:x ugh I hate emo bitches like that.:lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]This thread is saying stop being assholes to someone just because you're jealous. The crap you're talking about has NOTHING to do with this thread.:|[/color][/quote]

:facepalm: Your ignorance is unbelieveable. Jealously is a negative feeling and thus people act negativity towards one another. There are you happy? I'm not even going to respond anymore. This is all just ridiculous and a waste of my time to try and educate a closed minded person. :facepalm:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Lady Gag Me"][size=24]It all depends.

Some of the prettiest girls are the richest girls whom think they are better than everyone else.

But I guess that's just in some cases.[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Ugh you mean like Paris Hilton? She's ugly![/color] :gonk:[/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]So what? You think that all of the nicest girls alive should be treated like crap because it makes you feel unconfertable that they're gorgeous? :|[/color][/quote]

See this is exactly why. You just jumped straight to conclusions. No I don't think that at all. I believe you should treat others how you want to be treated. Looks do not matter at all and they hardly make the person. Beauty is only skin deep and some of the nicest people in the world may look atrocious. Does that matter? No. It's all about how you present yourself and act towards others.

Im not uncomfortable around pretty girls, I'm not uncomfortable around attractive guys, I'm not uncomfortable around someone who may not be physically appealing. What I am uncomfortable around is people who are awful to others and treat others in a horrid way. I may seem like a bitch on CB but that is because this is a trolling board where everyone just jokes around with one another. What I'm appaled at is how single minded/closed minded you are. You seem to have this delusion that all pretty girls are nice and all ugly girls are mean. Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder for one. Secondly as I mentioned earlier looks do not make a person. Are girls jealous of one another? Yes they are. Are all girls like that? No they are not. I have met a lot of nice people some who were beautiful and some who were not so beautiful. So please stop stereotyping people into one single category.

Sorry for no format, I'm on my phone. It is late, so goodnight.[/quote]

[color=darkred]This thread is saying stop being assholes to someone just because you're jealous. The crap you're talking about has NOTHING to do with this thread.:|[/color][/quote]

I think she misinterpreted which is very possible becuz she said 'good night'.. and people dont realize alot of things when they're tired, becuz they're not as aware of their point being.. How you used the word 'pretty' and that the girls that you know that you consider pretty are nice. And just becuz you werent specific with the usage of the 'word', if it was the inside or outter it matters that they're pretty to you and you respect them as a doesnt see it the way you see it..[/quote]

[quote="Lady Gag Me"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Lady Gag Me"][size=24]It all depends.

Some of the prettiest girls are the richest girls whom think they are better than everyone else.

But I guess that's just in some cases.[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Ugh you mean like Paris Hilton? She's ugly![/color] :gonk:[/quote]

[size=24]It's all just dependent on the person and how they treat people too.

I know a lot of gorgeous girls who aren't nice at all...

And I know a lot of less fortunate girls who have been the sweetest in the world to me, so maybe we just beg to differ.[/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]This thread is saying stop being assholes to someone just because you're jealous. The crap you're talking about has NOTHING to do with this thread.:|[/color][/quote]

:facepalm: Your ignorance is unbelieveable. Jealously is a negative feeling and thus people act negativity towards one another. There are you happy? I'm not even going to respond anymore. This is all just ridiculous and a waste of my time to try and educate a closed minded person. :facepalm:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Who said these girls are mean though? Go back and read the first post.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Dianda Panda"]Here, the prettiest girl is the biggest bitch. :)[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol my stories would scare children XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Lol I don't think so, unless of course this is all what you actually think will happen? O.o[/color][/quote] what i said to you yes, what i said about the children yes aswell XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh okay cool.

LOL I can imagine that book though...

There once was a long haired psycho who was always covered in blood and always carried bloody butcher knives and ripped off the head of anyone who pissed him off.

Then he lived happily ever after with his cute Asian girlfreind.

THE END![/color][/quote] Exactly ! Well i would add more blood to the script XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Theres never enough blood is there?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]This thread is saying stop being assholes to someone just because you're jealous. The crap you're talking about has NOTHING to do with this thread.:|[/color][/quote]

:facepalm: Your ignorance is unbelieveable. Jealously is a negative feeling and thus people act negativity towards one another. There are you happy? I'm not even going to respond anymore. This is all just ridiculous and a waste of my time to try and educate a closed minded person. :facepalm:[/quote]

If you say hes ignorant and its 'unbelieveable' yet you choose to see it, its somethin you choose to believe in? And you act like he doesnt know what the word he use means either.. its clear he knows what it means. You're the only one that what you should do is believe in somethin that sends yourself in a direction where you actually think of the consequences before you actually do it. If it was a waste of your time for starters then why did you bother? Ohhh... you must not get out of your 'thinkin box' that often. So its clear he's not the one that needed an lesson its [b]YOU[/b].[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] what i said to you yes, what i said about the children yes aswell XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh okay cool.

LOL I can imagine that book though...

There once was a long haired psycho who was always covered in blood and always carried bloody butcher knives and ripped off the head of anyone who pissed him off.

Then he lived happily ever after with his cute Asian girlfreind.

THE END![/color][/quote] Exactly ! Well i would add more blood to the script XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Theres never enough blood is there?[/color][/quote] NEVER ! :big:[/quote]

[quote="Cordelia Scarlet"][size=9]/ gasp /

Who be bitchin' with us Asians? D;

We'll fucking cook you with some hot rice.[/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Lady Gag Me"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Lady Gag Me"][size=24]It all depends.

Some of the prettiest girls are the richest girls whom think they are better than everyone else.

But I guess that's just in some cases.[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Ugh you mean like Paris Hilton? She's ugly![/color] :gonk:[/quote]

[size=24]It's all just dependent on the person and how they treat people too.

I know a lot of gorgeous girls who aren't nice at all...

And I know a lot of less fortunate girls who have been the sweetest in the world to me, so maybe we just beg to differ.[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, well personally I couldn't care less about money. Personality is very important but honestly how can anyone say looks don't matter? You simply need both.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"]If people get you mad if you think a girls pretty and respect it.. then thats all that people will deliberately do things becuz they know they can get away with it or think they can, becuz they dont think of the consequences of their actions.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I do get mad when someones mean as Hell to a girl I like. I mean surely you can understand that.[/color][/quote]I really dont get mad that often.. but I can relate to why it'd get you mad if someone was mean to someone you'd like.. becuz someone you like you obviously care about them and feel the need to protect them.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Exactly!

Then out of nowere there always has to be some random raging emo feminist saying (OH YOU'RE ONLY NICE TO HER SO SHE'LL FUCK YOU!)

No stfu bitch,:x ugh I hate emo bitches like that.:lol:[/color][/quote]

He probably wishes he was the one they liked, lol. Just becuz a guys nice to a girl doesnt always mean he wants in her pants.. guys that say crap like that dont always put their word in at the best time.[/quote]

[quote="Lady Gag Me"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Lady Gag Me"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Lady Gag Me"][size=24]It all depends.

Some of the prettiest girls are the richest girls whom think they are better than everyone else.

But I guess that's just in some cases.[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Ugh you mean like Paris Hilton? She's ugly![/color] :gonk:[/quote]

[size=24]It's all just dependent on the person and how they treat people too.

I know a lot of gorgeous girls who aren't nice at all...

And I know a lot of less fortunate girls who have been the sweetest in the world to me, so maybe we just beg to differ.[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, well personally I couldn't care less about money. Personality is very important but honestly how can anyone say looks don't matter? You simply need both.[/color][/quote]

[size=24]I don't think looks always matter, people that have beautiful personalities are enough for me. [/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] what i said to you yes, what i said about the children yes aswell XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh okay cool.

LOL I can imagine that book though...

There once was a long haired psycho who was always covered in blood and always carried bloody butcher knives and ripped off the head of anyone who pissed him off.

Then he lived happily ever after with his cute Asian girlfreind.

THE END![/color][/quote] Exactly ! Well i would add more blood to the script XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Theres never enough blood is there?[/color][/quote] NEVER ! :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fuckin cencorship has to ruin everything, [/color]:scream:[/quote]

[quote="Ark Crimson"]I could say I speak from experience that the pretty girls just lt the whole "pretty" thing go to their head and use it to their advantage to either make others do stuff or whatsoever, use your imagination.

Stuff like this is really common. People let something go to their head and abuse it, just like cops.[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] Exactly ! Well i would add more blood to the script XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Theres never enough blood is there?[/color][/quote] NEVER ! :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fuckin cencorship has to ruin everything, [/color]:scream:[/quote] i know right :scream:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Xoche"]If people get you mad if you think a girls pretty and respect it.. then thats all that people will deliberately do things becuz they know they can get away with it or think they can, becuz they dont think of the consequences of their actions.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I do get mad when someones mean as Hell to a girl I like. I mean surely you can understand that.[/color][/quote]I really dont get mad that often.. but I can relate to why it'd get you mad if someone was mean to someone you'd like.. becuz someone you like you obviously care about them and feel the need to protect them.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Exactly!

Then out of nowere there always has to be some random raging emo feminist saying (OH YOU'RE ONLY NICE TO HER SO SHE'LL FUCK YOU!)

No stfu bitch,:x ugh I hate emo bitches like that.:lol:[/color][/quote]

He probably wishes he was the one they liked, lol. Just becuz a guys nice to a girl doesnt always mean he wants in her pants.. guys that say crap like that dont always put their word in at the best time.[/quote]

[color=darkred]I know right? It is possible that us guys might actually just be nice to a girl because we care for her.

...then again these same girls that harrass us guys about this ARE the exact same girls who avoid any guy with any sense of respect for any woman alive...[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] Exactly ! Well i would add more blood to the script XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Theres never enough blood is there?[/color][/quote] NEVER ! :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fuckin cencorship has to ruin everything, [/color]:scream:[/quote] i know right :scream:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Seriously have you ever seen an eighties horror movie? Holy shit they're fucking brutal![/color][/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Who said these girls are mean though? Go back and read the first post.[/color][/quote]

You did :c Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just trying to express my opinion on the matter. Like I said though, you seem to be shooting down everything I say. You're asking why do girls treat other girls this way. I answered with my opinion. Then you say it has nothing to do with the thread? I'm very lost now. To me, as I read through the pages it seemed you were putting the "pretty girls, specifically asian girls on a pedestal." Now I am not saying they are not pretty, but everyone comes in different shapes and sizes. Not ever asian girl is a petite little shy girl. Trust me on that one. By pretty I'm assuming you mean physically attractive. Now I'm just saying not every girl who is nice is pretty.

Besides, especially in teenage years girls are very very mean. I've been bullied practically the moment I got into junior high all throughout high-school. Some people say I am pretty, I don't think so. But I do try to be nice to everyone. My point being there are a lot of other reasons girls will bully and put down other girls. For me I believe it was because I was an easy target. I didn't fight back and they knew they could upset me. Perhaps it's that way for other girls as well? Either way as much as we both want, [i]nice girls[/i] will always be bullied.[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] NEVER ! :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fuckin cencorship has to ruin everything, [/color]:scream:[/quote] i know right :scream:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Seriously have you ever seen an eighties horror movie? Holy shit they're fucking brutal![/color][/quote] lol the good old days .. where i wasnt even born yet XD[/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Xoche"]

If you say hes ignorant and its 'unbelieveable' yet you choose to see it, its somethin you choose to believe in? And you act like he doesnt know what the word he use means either.. its clear he knows what it means. You're the only one that what you should do is believe in somethin that sends yourself in a direction where you actually think of the consequences before you actually do it. If it was a waste of your time for starters then why did you bother? Ohhh... you must not get out of your 'thinkin box' that often. So its clear he's not the one that needed an lesson its [b]YOU[/b].[/quote]

I'm sorry I really do not understand what you are saying. :c That did not make sense to me. I also don't believe I have a "thinking box" since I'm usually a very open minded person about everything and take consideration on it. However I do have my opinions yes, if my opinions are "wrong" to someone that's just dandy. Opinions can't be wrong, as they are one persons own though. For example, say I said, flowers are pretty, and you said, flowers are ugly. Does that make flowers pretty or ugly? It doesn't, that would just be our own thoughts about it. :c[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Who said these girls are mean though? Go back and read the first post.[/color][/quote]

You did :c Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just trying to express my opinion on the matter. Like I said though, you seem to be shooting down everything I say. You're asking why do girls treat other girls this way. I answered with my opinion. Then you say it has nothing to do with the thread? I'm very lost now. To me, as I read through the pages it seemed you were putting the "pretty girls, specifically asian girls on a pedestal." Now I am not saying they are not pretty, but everyone comes in different shapes and sizes. Not ever asian girl is a petite little shy girl. Trust me on that one. By pretty I'm assuming you mean physically attractive. Now I'm just saying not every girl who is nice is pretty.

Besides, especially in teenage years girls are very very mean. I've been bullied practically the moment I got into junior high all throughout high-school. Some people say I am pretty, I don't think so. But I do try to be nice to everyone. My point being there are a lot of other reasons girls will bully and put down other girls. For me I believe it was because I was an easy target. I didn't fight back and they knew they could upset me. Perhaps it's that way for other girls as well? Either way as much as we both want, [i]nice girls[/i] will always be bullied.[/quote]

[color=darkred]But my point was to stop being mean to girls. It's just Asian girls are treated worse then others because of their looks. Get my point?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]But my point was to stop being mean to girls. It's just Asian girls are treated worse then others because of their looks. Get my point?[/color][/quote]

People will never stop being mean unfortunately. Maybe it's like that where you live. Where I live Asian girls are treated just as equally as any other girl from any other race. :c[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] NEVER ! :big:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fuckin cencorship has to ruin everything, [/color]:scream:[/quote] i know right :scream:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Seriously have you ever seen an eighties horror movie? Holy shit they're fucking brutal![/color][/quote] lol the good old days .. where i wasnt even born yet XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, al my favorite horror movies are like ten years older then me. 8)[/color][/quote]

[quote="so why"]Some asian girl told me "No offense but your eyes are kind of big" then the fat mexican girl joined in "yeah they arent that big you know"

33

[img].com/albums/v110/Inu_[/img][/quote]

[quote="Simply_Brittany"]33[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i know right :scream:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Seriously have you ever seen an eighties horror movie? Holy shit they're fucking brutal![/color][/quote] lol the good old days .. where i wasnt even born yet XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, al my favorite horror movies are like ten years older then me. 8)[/color][/quote]damn lol keepin it classy eh[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]But my point was to stop being mean to girls. It's just Asian girls are treated worse then others because of their looks. Get my point?[/color][/quote]

People will never stop being mean unfortunately. Maybe it's like that where you live. Where I live Asian girls are treated just as equally as any other girl from any other race. :c[/quote]

[color=darkred]You think American rednecks are racist? Wait till you see Australian rednecks,,.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]You think American rednecks are racist? Wait till you see Australian rednecks,,.[/color][/quote]

[list][list][size=10]I live in Canada... :c [/size][size=14][b]~[/b][color=#FAAFBA] [/color][/size][/list][/list][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i know right :scream:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Seriously have you ever seen an eighties horror movie? Holy shit they're fucking brutal![/color][/quote] lol the good old days .. where i wasnt even born yet XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, al my favorite horror movies are like ten years older then me. 8)[/color][/quote]damn lol keepin it classy eh[/quote]

[color=darkred]Hell no, KEEPING IT BRUTAL! *death metal headbanging*[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][align=center]Because

Women

Are

Confusing.[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][align=center]Because

Women

Are

Confusing.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Said the woman. :scream:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol the good old days .. where i wasnt even born yet XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, al my favorite horror movies are like ten years older then me. 8)[/color][/quote]damn lol keepin it classy eh[/quote]

[color=darkred]Hell no, KEEPING IT BRUTAL! *death metal headbanging*[/color][/quote] lol YAY[/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][align=center]Because

Women

Are

Confusing.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Said the woman. :scream:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]The woman who spends most her times with dudes, gets called bro, Isn't scared by spiders, and doesnt randomly burst into tears over nothing. So yes, says the woman that isnt as complex. I'll never understand other girls. :lol:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol the good old days .. where i wasnt even born yet XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, al my favorite horror movies are like ten years older then me. 8)[/color][/quote]damn lol keepin it classy eh[/quote]

[color=darkred]Hell no, KEEPING IT BRUTAL! *death metal headbanging*[/color][/quote] lol YAY[/quote]

[color=darkred]So whats some of your favorite movies?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][align=center]Because

Women

Are

Confusing.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Said the woman. :scream:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]The woman who spends most her times with dudes, gets called bro, Isn't scared by spiders, and doesnt randomly burst into tears over nothing. So yes, says the woman that isnt as complex. I'll never understand other girls. :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so now lets pretend you actually ARE a dude, and these women are your choices...kinda seems like Asian girls are the only way to go huh? :lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][align=center]Because

Women

Are

Confusing.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Said the woman. :scream:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]The woman who spends most her times with dudes, gets called bro, Isn't scared by spiders, and doesnt randomly burst into tears over nothing. So yes, says the woman that isnt as complex. I'll never understand other girls. :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so now lets pretend you actually ARE a dude, and these women are your choices...kinda seems like Asian girls are the only way to go huh? :lol:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]I don't have to be a guy to tell you Asians are pretty and adorable. :p

So yes, It seems that way.[/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]damn lol keepin it classy eh[/quote]

[color=darkred]Hell no, KEEPING IT BRUTAL! *death metal headbanging*[/color][/quote] lol YAY[/quote]

[color=darkred]So whats some of your favorite movies?[/color][/quote] im not such a movie person but i like horrors[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]damn lol keepin it classy eh[/quote]

[color=darkred]Hell no, KEEPING IT BRUTAL! *death metal headbanging*[/color][/quote] lol YAY[/quote]

[color=darkred]So whats some of your favorite movies?[/color][/quote] im not such a movie person but i like horrors[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seen the real Texas chainsaw massacre? It kicks MOTHERFUCKING ASS![/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol YAY[/quote]

[color=darkred]So whats some of your favorite movies?[/color][/quote] im not such a movie person but i like horrors[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seen the real Texas chainsaw massacre? It kicks MOTHERFUCKING ASS![/color][/quote] some what ... dont remember most of it coz i saw it when i was young[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][align=center]Because

Women

Are

Confusing.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Said the woman. :scream:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]The woman who spends most her times with dudes, gets called bro, Isn't scared by spiders, and doesnt randomly burst into tears over nothing. So yes, says the woman that isnt as complex. I'll never understand other girls. :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so now lets pretend you actually ARE a dude, and these women are your choices...kinda seems like Asian girls are the only way to go huh? :lol:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]I don't have to be a guy to tell you Asians are pretty and adorable. :p

So yes, It seems that way.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Pfffft and everyone is always wondering why I love them so fucking much. 8)[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Pfffft and everyone is always wondering why I love them so fucking much. 8)[/color][/quote]

[align=center]People wonder why I do too :lol:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] lol YAY[/quote]

[color=darkred]So whats some of your favorite movies?[/color][/quote] im not such a movie person but i like horrors[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seen the real Texas chainsaw massacre? It kicks MOTHERFUCKING ASS![/color][/quote] some what ... dont remember most of it coz i saw it when i was young[/quote]

[color=darkred]The original sequels are even better, beleive it or not. Theres 3 or 4 I think. I only got the second one, I saw it and it blew my fucking mind! Why did people bury a movie like this? I guess you have to see it for yourself, I haven't seen the others but I'm assuming they're even better, I gotta find them but they're hard as Hell to track down.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Pfffft and everyone is always wondering why I love them so fucking much. 8)[/color][/quote]

[align=center]People wonder why I do too :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]They give you a raging boner too? :shock:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] im not such a movie person but i like horrors[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seen the real Texas chainsaw massacre? It kicks MOTHERFUCKING ASS![/color][/quote] some what ... dont remember most of it coz i saw it when i was young[/quote]

[color=darkred]The original sequels are even better, beleive it or not. Theres 3 or 4 I think. I only got the second one, I saw it and it blew my fucking mind! Why did people bury a movie like this? I guess you have to see it for yourself, I haven't seen the others but I'm assuming they're even better, I gotta find them but they're hard as Hell to track down.[/color][/quote] that movie is that underground o.O[/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Pfffft and everyone is always wondering why I love them so fucking much. 8)[/color][/quote]

[align=center]People wonder why I do too :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]They give you a raging boner too? :shock:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Lady Boner :lol:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] im not such a movie person but i like horrors[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seen the real Texas chainsaw massacre? It kicks MOTHERFUCKING ASS![/color][/quote] some what ... dont remember most of it coz i saw it when i was young[/quote]

[color=darkred]The original sequels are even better, beleive it or not. Theres 3 or 4 I think. I only got the second one, I saw it and it blew my fucking mind! Why did people bury a movie like this? I guess you have to see it for yourself, I haven't seen the others but I'm assuming they're even better, I gotta find them but they're hard as Hell to track down.[/color][/quote] that movie is that underground o.O[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yup, did you see it?[/color][/quote]

[quote="ZeaIots"]good on the outside usually means bad on the inside.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Pfffft and everyone is always wondering why I love them so fucking much. 8)[/color][/quote]

[align=center]People wonder why I do too :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]They give you a raging boner too? :shock:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Lady Boner :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're so hot they made women go lesbian.8):lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] some what ... dont remember most of it coz i saw it when i was young[/quote]

[color=darkred]The original sequels are even better, beleive it or not. Theres 3 or 4 I think. I only got the second one, I saw it and it blew my fucking mind! Why did people bury a movie like this? I guess you have to see it for yourself, I haven't seen the others but I'm assuming they're even better, I gotta find them but they're hard as Hell to track down.[/color][/quote] that movie is that underground o.O[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yup, did you see it?[/color][/quote] dont remember . darn memory[/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Pfffft and everyone is always wondering why I love them so fucking much. 8)[/color][/quote]

[align=center]People wonder why I do too :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]They give you a raging boner too? :shock:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Lady Boner :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're so hot they made women go lesbian.8):lol:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Quite honestly, if one asked me to. I would. :oops:[/align][/quote]

[quote="WlNCEST"]im horrible to everyone[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] some what ... dont remember most of it coz i saw it when i was young[/quote]

[color=darkred]The original sequels are even better, beleive it or not. Theres 3 or 4 I think. I only got the second one, I saw it and it blew my fucking mind! Why did people bury a movie like this? I guess you have to see it for yourself, I haven't seen the others but I'm assuming they're even better, I gotta find them but they're hard as Hell to track down.[/color][/quote] that movie is that underground o.O[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yup, did you see it?[/color][/quote] dont remember . darn memory[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember, this is some shit you don't forget.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] that movie is that underground o.O[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yup, did you see it?[/color][/quote] dont remember . darn memory[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember, this is some shit you don't forget.[/color][/quote] i was like 4 D:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]They give you a raging boner too? :shock:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Lady Boner :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're so hot they made women go lesbian.8):lol:[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Quite honestly, if one asked me to. I would. :oops:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]You'd fuck here and you know it.8)[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][/quote][align=center]Yes. Yes. I would.[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="WlNCEST"]im horrible to everyone[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats...better? O.o :lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="WlNCEST"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="WlNCEST"]im horrible to everyone[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats...better? O.o :lol:[/color][/quote]

:3nod:[/quote]

[quote="La Comtesse deSade"]Some "hot" girls ARE mean though.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][/quote][align=center]Yes. Yes. I would.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]NICE! *highfive*[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][/quote][align=center]Yes. Yes. I would.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]NICE! *highfive*[/color][/quote]

-highfive- :cute:[/quote]

[quote="KitsuneChan n_n"][quote="il bludd"]if you think that's bad, you should read about junko furuta[/quote][align=center][size=16][color=lightblue]|[/color][color=cornflowerblue]|[/color][color=lightblue]|[/color][color=cornflowerblue]|[/color][color=lightblue]|[/color][color=cornflowerblue]|[/color][color=lightblue]|[/color][color=cornflowerblue]| [/color][/size][size=14] [color=#fcd116]✩[/color][/size][size=16][color=lightblue] |[/color][color=cornflowerblue]|[/color][color=lightblue]|[/color][color=cornflowerblue]|[/color][color=lightblue]|[/color][color=cornflowerblue]|[/color][color=lightblue]|[/color][color=cornflowerblue]|[/color][/size][/align]

[list][size=14]I just read that and feel sick now. Those creatures are not worth to be called human anymore. [/size][img].[/img][/list][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] that movie is that underground o.O[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yup, did you see it?[/color][/quote] dont remember . darn memory[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember, this is some shit you don't forget.[/color][/quote] i was like 4 D:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats a no then, the second one is one of the goriest R18+ movies ever made. :lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] dont remember . darn memory[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember, this is some shit you don't forget.[/color][/quote] i was like 4 D:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats a no then, the second one is one of the goriest R18+ movies ever made. :lol:[/color][/quote] well i guess my step brother hated me XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="WlNCEST"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="WlNCEST"]im horrible to everyone[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats...better? O.o :lol:[/color][/quote]

:3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You seem pretty nice to me,[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][/quote][align=center]Yes. Yes. I would.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]NICE! *highfive*[/color][/quote]

-highfive- :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I dunno why the plain girls get all the attention. *shrugs*[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] dont remember . darn memory[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember, this is some shit you don't forget.[/color][/quote] i was like 4 D:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats a no then, the second one is one of the goriest R18+ movies ever made. :lol:[/color][/quote] well i guess my step brother hated me XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember it. :lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i was like 4 D:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats a no then, the second one is one of the goriest R18+ movies ever made. :lol:[/color][/quote] well i guess my step brother hated me XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember it. :lol:[/color][/quote] too bad i dont :emo:[/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][/quote][align=center]Yes. Yes. I would.[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]NICE! *highfive*[/color][/quote]

-highfive- :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I dunno why the plain girls get all the attention. *shrugs*[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Eh. Iunno, I'm plain I dont get any :lol:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i was like 4 D:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Thats a no then, the second one is one of the goriest R18+ movies ever made. :lol:[/color][/quote] well i guess my step brother hated me XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember it. :lol:[/color][/quote] too bad i dont :emo:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so you didn't see it, hire the whole series.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]NICE! *highfive*[/color][/quote]

-highfive- :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I dunno why the plain girls get all the attention. *shrugs*[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Eh. Iunno, I'm plain I dont get any :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Nah, you're not bad. I'm just more curious as to how you could ignore the hotness of an Asian girl. O.o[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]NICE! *highfive*[/color][/quote]

-highfive- :cute:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I dunno why the plain girls get all the attention. *shrugs*[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Eh. Iunno, I'm plain I dont get any :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Nah, you're not bad. I'm just more curious as to how you could ignore the hotness of an Asian girl. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]Dunno some guys dont think Asians are hot :gonk:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] well i guess my step brother hated me XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember it. :lol:[/color][/quote] too bad i dont :emo:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so you didn't see it, hire the whole series.[/color][/quote] dont the net have it XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]I dunno why the plain girls get all the attention. *shrugs*[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Eh. Iunno, I'm plain I dont get any :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Nah, you're not bad. I'm just more curious as to how you could ignore the hotness of an Asian girl. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]Dunno some guys dont think Asians are hot :gonk:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Same guys who shower with the whole rest of the fucking football team. :gonk:

Even if I did like football which I don't...I'd rather wait the whole day covered in my own sweat then shower with a bunch of closet homos. O.o[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] well i guess my step brother hated me XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]I think you'd remember it. :lol:[/color][/quote] too bad i dont :emo:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so you didn't see it, hire the whole series.[/color][/quote] dont the net have it XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Ahhh good ole 8)[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] too bad i dont :emo:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so you didn't see it, hire the whole series.[/color][/quote] dont the net have it XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Ahhh good ole 8)[/color][/quote] yes that one XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] too bad i dont :emo:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay so you didn't see it, hire the whole series.[/color][/quote] dont the net have it XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Ahhh good ole 8)[/color][/quote] yes that one XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]They don't make horror movies like they used to. ) :[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]I dunno why the plain girls get all the attention. *shrugs*[/color][/quote]

[align=center]Eh. Iunno, I'm plain I dont get any :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Nah, you're not bad. I'm just more curious as to how you could ignore the hotness of an Asian girl. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]Dunno some guys dont think Asians are hot :gonk:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Same guys who shower with the whole rest of the fucking football team. :gonk:

Even if I did like football which I don't...I'd rather wait the whole day covered in my own sweat then shower with a bunch of closet homos. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]:lol: Showers in the girls lockerrooms 8)[/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] dont the net have it XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Ahhh good ole 8)[/color][/quote] yes that one XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]They don't make horror movies like they used to. ) :[/color][/quote] i know .. some dont even scare me DX[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Nah, you're not bad. I'm just more curious as to how you could ignore the hotness of an Asian girl. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]Dunno some guys dont think Asians are hot :gonk:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Same guys who shower with the whole rest of the fucking football team. :gonk:

Even if I did like football which I don't...I'd rather wait the whole day covered in my own sweat then shower with a bunch of closet homos. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]:lol: Showers in the girls lockerrooms 8)[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]You mean the girls want me to shower with them? OH FUCK YES! 8)[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] dont the net have it XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Ahhh good ole 8)[/color][/quote] yes that one XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]They don't make horror movies like they used to. ) :[/color][/quote] i know .. some dont even scare me DX[/quote]

[color=darkred]My dick is even scarier then any modern day horror movie.[/color] :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yes that one XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]They don't make horror movies like they used to. ) :[/color][/quote] i know .. some dont even scare me DX[/quote]

[color=darkred]My dick is even scarier then any modern day horror movie.[/color] :talk2hand:[/quote] :shock: that scared me[/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Nah, you're not bad. I'm just more curious as to how you could ignore the hotness of an Asian girl. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]Dunno some guys dont think Asians are hot :gonk:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Same guys who shower with the whole rest of the fucking football team. :gonk:

Even if I did like football which I don't...I'd rather wait the whole day covered in my own sweat then shower with a bunch of closet homos. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]:lol: Showers in the girls lockerrooms 8)[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]You mean the girls want me to shower with them? OH FUCK YES! 8)[/color][/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yes that one XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]They don't make horror movies like they used to. ) :[/color][/quote] i know .. some dont even scare me DX[/quote]

[color=darkred]My dick is even scarier then any modern day horror movie.[/color] :talk2hand:[/quote] :shock: that scared me[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! See?[/color] :rofl:[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i know .. some dont even scare me DX[/quote]

[color=darkred]My dick is even scarier then any modern day horror movie.[/color] :talk2hand:[/quote] :shock: that scared me[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! See?[/color] :rofl:[/quote] yes :shock:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Same guys who shower with the whole rest of the fucking football team. :gonk:

Even if I did like football which I don't...I'd rather wait the whole day covered in my own sweat then shower with a bunch of closet homos. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]:lol: Showers in the girls lockerrooms 8)[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]You mean the girls want me to shower with them? OH FUCK YES! 8)[/color][/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Admit it, you want to shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls just as much as I do.8)[/color][/quote]

[quote="WAKE-UNDEAD"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][color=darkred]It's most common with Asian girls. People are just acting bitchier and bitchier to the prettiest girls. I'm not talking about people being just a bit mean, no we've all seen how girls treat the prettiest girl they know.

I feel terrible when people do this because these girls are so fucking nice.

I don't know why everyone says hot girls are mean, they're the nicest girls alive.

Is it all because of jealousy? You're being this fucking horrible to such a nice girl [size=18]because[/size] she's pretty as anything?[/color][/quote]

Girls: Jealousy

Boys: Loneliness/Wanting what they can't have

Older men: Vietnam veterans[/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Same guys who shower with the whole rest of the fucking football team. :gonk:

Even if I did like football which I don't...I'd rather wait the whole day covered in my own sweat then shower with a bunch of closet homos. O.o[/color][/quote][align=center]:lol: Showers in the girls lockerrooms 8)[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]You mean the girls want me to shower with them? OH FUCK YES! 8)[/color][/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Admit it, you want to shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls just as much as I do.8)[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes. :oops:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i know .. some dont even scare me DX[/quote]

[color=darkred]My dick is even scarier then any modern day horror movie.[/color] :talk2hand:[/quote] :shock: that scared me[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! See?[/color] :rofl:[/quote] yes :shock:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Any movie that isn't scarier then a dick shouldn't be made. [/color]:talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :shock: that scared me[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! See?[/color] :rofl:[/quote] yes :shock:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Any movie that isn't scarier then a dick shouldn't be made. [/color]:talk2hand:[/quote] preach lol[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]You mean the girls want me to shower with them? OH FUCK YES! 8)[/color][/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Admit it, you want to shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls just as much as I do.8)[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes. :oops:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Now I wanna shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls.[/color] T_T[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :shock: that scared me[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! See?[/color] :rofl:[/quote] yes :shock:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Any movie that isn't scarier then a dick shouldn't be made. [/color]:talk2hand:[/quote] preach lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh for fucks sake will you stop freaking out? It's just a dick. :rofl:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yes :shock:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Any movie that isn't scarier then a dick shouldn't be made. [/color]:talk2hand:[/quote] preach lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh for fucks sake will you stop freaking out? It's just a dick. :rofl:[/color][/quote] :xp:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="WAKE-UNDEAD"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][color=darkred]It's most common with Asian girls. People are just acting bitchier and bitchier to the prettiest girls. I'm not talking about people being just a bit mean, no we've all seen how girls treat the prettiest girl they know.

I feel terrible when people do this because these girls are so fucking nice.

I don't know why everyone says hot girls are mean, they're the nicest girls alive.

Is it all because of jealousy? You're being this fucking horrible to such a nice girl [size=18]because[/size] she's pretty as anything?[/color][/quote]

Girls: Jealousy

Boys: Loneliness/Wanting what they can't have

Older men: Vietnam veterans[/quote]

[color=darkred]I knew it.:scream:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]You mean the girls want me to shower with them? OH FUCK YES! 8)[/color][/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Admit it, you want to shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls just as much as I do.8)[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes. :oops:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Now I wanna shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls.[/color] T_T[/quote][align=center]People can dream :cute:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yes :shock:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Any movie that isn't scarier then a dick shouldn't be made. [/color]:talk2hand:[/quote] preach lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh for fucks sake will you stop freaking out? It's just a dick. :rofl:[/color][/quote] :xp:[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO reminds of that episode of south park EEK A PENIS! *freaks out*[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Admit it, you want to shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls just as much as I do.8)[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes. :oops:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Now I wanna shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls.[/color] T_T[/quote][align=center]People can dream :cute:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Hey it's possible. :XD [/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] preach lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh for fucks sake will you stop freaking out? It's just a dick. :rofl:[/color][/quote] :xp:[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO reminds of that episode of south park EEK A PENIS! *freaks out*[/color][/quote] eek indeed[/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I do agree. A lot of pretty nice girls get yelled at.

I for one love asians. I've actually been trying to get a certain asian girl I'm entirely fond of. 3 she's lovely.

But I don't really think that being asian makes them the nicest girls alive. I know a number of my asian friends who are very pretty but not really the best people. I don't mean to say they're bad people but a number of themm are vary manipulative. Just like any large group they're not all the same. I also know a lot of pretty nice girls thaat aren't asain.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] preach lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh for fucks sake will you stop freaking out? It's just a dick. :rofl:[/color][/quote] :xp:[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO reminds of that episode of south park EEK A PENIS! *freaks out*[/color][/quote] eek indeed[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! Come on people can't you think of anything scarier then a penis? :rofl:

Like a new masked slasher villian, we haven't had one of those in a while[/color].[/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Admit it, you want to shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls just as much as I do.8)[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes. :oops:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Now I wanna shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls.[/color] T_T[/quote][align=center]People can dream :cute:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Hey it's possible. :XD [/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :xp:[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO reminds of that episode of south park EEK A PENIS! *freaks out*[/color][/quote] eek indeed[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! Come on people can't you think of anything scarier then a penis? :rofl:

Like a new masked slasher villian, we haven't had one of those in a while[/color].[/quote] why dont u send a rage letter to the movie makers lol[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I do agree. A lot of pretty nice girls get yelled at.

I for one love asians. I've actually been trying to get a certain asian girl I'm entirely fond of. 3 she's lovely.

But I don't really think that being asian makes them the nicest girls alive. I know a number of my asian friends who are very pretty but not really the best people. I don't mean to say they're bad people but a number of themm are vary manipulative. Just like any large group they're not all the same. I also know a lot of pretty nice girls thaat aren't asain.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Not ALL obviously but yeah most Asian girls are fucking gorgeous, I want an Asian girlfreind so fucking badly.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Now I wanna shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls.[/color] T_T[/quote][align=center]People can dream :cute:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Hey it's possible. :XD [/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

Well I might not get a bunch, but if I do end up finding an Asian girlfreind I can shower with her everyday.:twisted:[/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I do agree. A lot of pretty nice girls get yelled at.

I for one love asians. I've actually been trying to get a certain asian girl I'm entirely fond of. 3 she's lovely.

But I don't really think that being asian makes them the nicest girls alive. I know a number of my asian friends who are very pretty but not really the best people. I don't mean to say they're bad people but a number of themm are vary manipulative. Just like any large group they're not all the same. I also know a lot of pretty nice girls thaat aren't asain.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Not ALL obviously but yeah most Asian girls are fucking gorgeous, I want an Asian girlfreind so fucking badly.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I had a lovely asain girlfriend.

But she was struggling with liking girls.

So she ended it rather quickly.

It was sad though because it took like 6 months to get her to go out with me.

I still really want her back ^_^;;

By the way, I really like your avatar. I've seen it around, but never said anything.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :xp:[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO reminds of that episode of south park EEK A PENIS! *freaks out*[/color][/quote] eek indeed[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! Come on people can't you think of anything scarier then a penis? :rofl:

Like a new masked slasher villian, we haven't had one of those in a while[/color].[/quote] why dont u send a rage letter to the movie makers lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Exellent idea! I'll start the lettter with, DEAR FUCKTARDS![/color][/quote]

[quote="Recite"]I don't normally see something like this, but aside from that it is pretty wrong to be rude/mean to someone who didn't do anything wrong. :scream:[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] eek indeed[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! Come on people can't you think of anything scarier then a penis? :rofl:

Like a new masked slasher villian, we haven't had one of those in a while[/color].[/quote] why dont u send a rage letter to the movie makers lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Exellent idea! I'll start the lettter with, DEAR FUCKTARDS![/color][/quote] :whee: awh it polite that u mentioned dear XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="iKiyomi Kitamura"]I hate it when mean people do that too. =(

I don't know, jealousy seems to be the only explanation to act that way.

Asians are very pretty! :heart:[/quote]

[color=darkred]THANK YOU! They're the prettiest girls alive AND the nicest girls alive, they're perfect! What the Hell is there to hate about them?[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I do agree. A lot of pretty nice girls get yelled at.

I for one love asians. I've actually been trying to get a certain asian girl I'm entirely fond of. 3 she's lovely.

But I don't really think that being asian makes them the nicest girls alive. I know a number of my asian friends who are very pretty but not really the best people. I don't mean to say they're bad people but a number of themm are vary manipulative. Just like any large group they're not all the same. I also know a lot of pretty nice girls thaat aren't asain.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Not ALL obviously but yeah most Asian girls are fucking gorgeous, I want an Asian girlfreind so fucking badly.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I had a lovely asain girlfriend.

But she was struggling with liking girls.

So she ended it rather quickly.

It was sad though because it took like 6 months to get her to go out with me.

I still really want her back ^_^;;

By the way, I really like your avatar. I've seen it around, but never said anything.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh thanks! I got more like it saved wanna see them?

But aww that sucks ) : Asian girls don't get the attention they deserve.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] eek indeed[/quote]

[color=darkred]LMFAO! Come on people can't you think of anything scarier then a penis? :rofl:

Like a new masked slasher villian, we haven't had one of those in a while[/color].[/quote] why dont u send a rage letter to the movie makers lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Exellent idea! I'll start the lettter with, DEAR FUCKTARDS![/color][/quote] :whee: awh it polite that u mentioned dear XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]:(Yeah, if I made horror movies everyone would have heart attacks when they saw them.:twisted:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Just Eat"]O3o wow :3

![/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

I do agree. A lot of pretty nice girls get yelled at.

I for one love asians. I've actually been trying to get a certain asian girl I'm entirely fond of. 3 she's lovely.

But I don't really think that being asian makes them the nicest girls alive. I know a number of my asian friends who are very pretty but not really the best people. I don't mean to say they're bad people but a number of themm are vary manipulative. Just like any large group they're not all the same. I also know a lot of pretty nice girls thaat aren't asain.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Not ALL obviously but yeah most Asian girls are fucking gorgeous, I want an Asian girlfreind so fucking badly.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I had a lovely asain girlfriend.

But she was struggling with liking girls.

So she ended it rather quickly.

It was sad though because it took like 6 months to get her to go out with me.

I still really want her back ^_^;;

By the way, I really like your avatar. I've seen it around, but never said anything.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh thanks! I got more like it saved wanna see them?

But aww that sucks ) : Asian girls don't get the attention they deserve.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

Yea. I do my best to shower her with it even now.

She's actually got a ton of body image issues.

It makes me sad. She's gorgeous.

She was adorable around me cuz I was her first girlfriend

And she got all shy.

And yea :3 sounds awesome!

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] why dont u send a rage letter to the movie makers lol[/quote]

[color=darkred]Exellent idea! I'll start the lettter with, DEAR FUCKTARDS![/color][/quote] :whee: awh it polite that u mentioned dear XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]:(Yeah, if I made horror movies everyone would have heart attacks when they saw them.:twisted:[/color][/quote] i wouldnt want to die if i see them :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You'd only have a little heart attack. :emo:[/color][/quote]

[quote="xlX izzykitty Xlx"][align=center]Yep most are jealous with no boyfriends, thankfully I am not the jealous type unless it comes to my bf but I am never mean to girls.[/align]

[align=right][img].[/img]

[color=violet]~*Tap my tank pleasies*~[/color][/align][/quote][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :whee: awh it polite that u mentioned dear XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]:(Yeah, if I made horror movies everyone would have heart attacks when they saw them.:twisted:[/color][/quote] i wouldnt want to die if i see them :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You'd only have a little heart attack. :emo:[/color][/quote] the little ones are the dangerous ones :gonk:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

I do agree. A lot of pretty nice girls get yelled at.

I for one love asians. I've actually been trying to get a certain asian girl I'm entirely fond of. 3 she's lovely.

But I don't really think that being asian makes them the nicest girls alive. I know a number of my asian friends who are very pretty but not really the best people. I don't mean to say they're bad people but a number of themm are vary manipulative. Just like any large group they're not all the same. I also know a lot of pretty nice girls thaat aren't asain.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Not ALL obviously but yeah most Asian girls are fucking gorgeous, I want an Asian girlfreind so fucking badly.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I had a lovely asain girlfriend.

But she was struggling with liking girls.

So she ended it rather quickly.

It was sad though because it took like 6 months to get her to go out with me.

I still really want her back ^_^;;

By the way, I really like your avatar. I've seen it around, but never said anything.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh thanks! I got more like it saved wanna see them?

But aww that sucks ) : Asian girls don't get the attention they deserve.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

Yea. I do my best to shower her with it even now.

She's actually got a ton of body image issues.

It makes me sad. She's gorgeous.

She was adorable around me cuz I was her first girlfriend

And she got all shy.

And yea :3 sounds awesome!

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well if she doesn't know she's cute, you gotta let her know that she is. One thing I can be certain about what women like, NEVER be stingy with the compliments.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"]O3o wow :3

![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yes, we are hosting an awesome thread right now. Come join us![/color][/quote]

[quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"]O3o wow :3

![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yes, we are hosting an awesome thread right now. Come join us![/color][/quote]

i would love to :3![/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :whee: awh it polite that u mentioned dear XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]:(Yeah, if I made horror movies everyone would have heart attacks when they saw them.:twisted:[/color][/quote] i wouldnt want to die if i see them :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You'd only have a little heart attack. :emo:[/color][/quote] the little ones are the dangerous ones :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well won't that rumor only make my movies scarier?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i wouldnt want to die if i see them :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You'd only have a little heart attack. :emo:[/color][/quote] the little ones are the dangerous ones :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well won't that rumor only make my movies scarier?[/color][/quote] Epeers :shock: .. yea[/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

I had a lovely asain girlfriend.

But she was struggling with liking girls.

So she ended it rather quickly.

It was sad though because it took like 6 months to get her to go out with me.

I still really want her back ^_^;;

By the way, I really like your avatar. I've seen it around, but never said anything.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh thanks! I got more like it saved wanna see them?

But aww that sucks ) : Asian girls don't get the attention they deserve.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

Yea. I do my best to shower her with it even now.

She's actually got a ton of body image issues.

It makes me sad. She's gorgeous.

She was adorable around me cuz I was her first girlfriend

And she got all shy.

And yea :3 sounds awesome!

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well if she doesn't know she's cute, you gotta let her know that she is. One thing I can be certain about what women like, NEVER be stingy with the compliments.[/color][/quote]

[color=grey][size=9]

Oh I do. She's so cute when she tried to disagree.

O: so can I see the other avisss?

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"]O3o wow :3

![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yes, we are hosting an awesome thread right now. Come join us![/color][/quote]

i would love to :3![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yay!

I gotta make this thread more often.:lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] i wouldnt want to die if i see them :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]You'd only have a little heart attack. :emo:[/color][/quote] the little ones are the dangerous ones :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well won't that rumor only make my movies scarier?[/color][/quote] Epeers :shock: .. yea[/quote]

[color=darkred]Look see? Even the thought is scaring you! I deserve to be a horror film creator![/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

I had a lovely asain girlfriend.

But she was struggling with liking girls.

So she ended it rather quickly.

It was sad though because it took like 6 months to get her to go out with me.

I still really want her back ^_^;;

By the way, I really like your avatar. I've seen it around, but never said anything.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh thanks! I got more like it saved wanna see them?

But aww that sucks ) : Asian girls don't get the attention they deserve.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

Yea. I do my best to shower her with it even now.

She's actually got a ton of body image issues.

It makes me sad. She's gorgeous.

She was adorable around me cuz I was her first girlfriend

And she got all shy.

And yea :3 sounds awesome!

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well if she doesn't know she's cute, you gotta let her know that she is. One thing I can be certain about what women like, NEVER be stingy with the compliments.[/color][/quote]

[color=grey][size=9]

Oh I do. She's so cute when she tried to disagree.

O: so can I see the other avisss?

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh good! If she disagrees that means you're doing something right.:3nod:

Heres a new avi.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] the little ones are the dangerous ones :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well won't that rumor only make my movies scarier?[/color][/quote] Epeers :shock: .. yea[/quote]

[color=darkred]Look see? Even the thought is scaring you! I deserve to be a horror film creator![/color][/quote] :ninja: remind me not to watch any movies u make[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in COkay fine, but at least give me a refference "][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] the little ones are the dangerous ones :gonk:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well won't that rumor only make my movies scarier?[/color][/quote] Epeers :shock: .. yea[/quote]

[color=darkred]Look see? Even the thought is scaring you! I deserve to be a horror film creator![/color][/quote] :ninja: remind me not to watch any movies u make[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay fine, but at least give me a refference.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in COkay fine, but at least give me a refference "][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] Epeers :shock: .. yea[/quote]

[color=darkred]Look see? Even the thought is scaring you! I deserve to be a horror film creator![/color][/quote] :ninja: remind me not to watch any movies u make[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay fine, but at least give me a refference.[/color][/quote] yea... i guess[/quote]

[quote="Vanilla Flavored Condoms"]lolwat :?:[/quote]

[quote="Bloodtype- CB"]Why do you give a shit?[/quote]

[quote="CannaBlisss"]ew I hate when people do this whole "asian girls" thing.. it makes them seem like a breed of dog to me. How are they not offended by it LOL, I know that when guys go "oh damn shes a ginger" I get pretty fucking offended.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in COkay fine, but at least give me a refference "][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] Epeers :shock: .. yea[/quote]

[color=darkred]Look see? Even the thought is scaring you! I deserve to be a horror film creator![/color][/quote] :ninja: remind me not to watch any movies u make[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay fine, but at least give me a refference.[/color][/quote] yea... i guess[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I g2g now, talk to you another time.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :ninja: remind me not to watch any movies u make[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay fine, but at least give me a refference.[/color][/quote] yea... i guess[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I g2g now, talk to you another time.[/color][/quote]kay kay :3nod:[/quote]

[quote="SpidAngel"]...[/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

Yea. I do my best to shower her with it even now.

She's actually got a ton of body image issues.

It makes me sad. She's gorgeous.

She was adorable around me cuz I was her first girlfriend

And she got all shy.

And yea :3 sounds awesome!

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well if she doesn't know she's cute, you gotta let her know that she is. One thing I can be certain about what women like, NEVER be stingy with the compliments.[/color][/quote]

[color=grey][size=9]

Oh I do. She's so cute when she tried to disagree.

O: so can I see the other avisss?

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh good! If she disagrees that means you're doing something right.:3nod:

Heres a new avi.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I know right. Its the most adorable thing ever.

O: that's awesome. Have you ever seen FMA. It reminds me of a character there :3 :awesome:

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Now I wanna shower with a bunch of hot Asian girls.[/color] T_T[/quote][align=center]People can dream :cute:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]Hey it's possible. :XD [/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

Well I might not get a bunch, but if I do end up finding an Asian girlfreind I can shower with her everyday.:twisted:[/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"]O3o wow :3

![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yes, we are hosting an awesome thread right now. Come join us![/color][/quote]

i would love to :3![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yay!

I gotta make this thread more often.:lol:[/color][/quote]

Lol you must! xD[/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="Korny Kisses"][quote="Xoche"]

If you say hes ignorant and its 'unbelieveable' yet you choose to see it, its somethin you choose to believe in? And you act like he doesnt know what the word he use means either.. its clear he knows what it means. You're the only one that what you should do is believe in somethin that sends yourself in a direction where you actually think of the consequences before you actually do it. If it was a waste of your time for starters then why did you bother? Ohhh... you must not get out of your 'thinkin box' that often. So its clear he's not the one that needed an lesson its [b]YOU[/b].[/quote]

I'm sorry I really do not understand what you are saying. :c That did not make sense to me. I also don't believe I have a "thinking box" since I'm usually a very open minded person about everything and take consideration on it. However I do have my opinions yes, if my opinions are "wrong" to someone that's just dandy. Opinions can't be wrong, as they are one persons own though. For example, say I said, flowers are pretty, and you said, flowers are ugly. Does that make flowers pretty or ugly? It doesn't, that would just be our own thoughts about it. :c[/quote]

Firstly I dunno why you're apologizin.. does it look like I need someone elses pity?Just becuz you say you dont 'understand'. Just becuz I say somethin doesnt mean it will always be understood, becuz no ones grammar is perfect or what they say will always be in an 'understandable' order for everyone to always understand. Which is know why? Becuz everyones opinions dont matter.. Just like your choice is to say you dont understand.. thats your choice, what makes you think it matters to me? Oh right, you think it matters becuz you told me you you're a very open minded person. You forget its also a choice to choose what another believes from what they say, just becuz you say certain things doesnt mean I'll necessarily believe every bit of it.. or just becuz I reply that I care for what you have to say either.I'm sure you know what a thinkin box is.. its just not your choice of word so you disregard it and try to prove it as somethin that doesnt exist, you really think just becuz you do that it entitles it bein any different then simply sayin for someone to use their of sayin you dont know what somethin is you could have asked it in a different manner instead of disregardin dont take everythin into consideration... so thats one more thing I know that you still one is perfect.. but if you expect to put it off like you are an extension to what words mean and there are different ways of phrasin them will help.. if you tend to act that way, you might as well try harder, lol. Opinions can be wrong becuz they're a reflection from ones actions.. just becuz you say they're not doesnt mean they have probabilities of it bein true. The example about flowers are also off topic.. why would that apply? Instead of always callin someone out on somethin you think isnt true, call yourself out on them first.. becuz chances are its you, not the person you're sayin them too.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] :ninja: remind me not to watch any movies u make[/quote]

[color=darkred]Okay fine, but at least give me a refference.[/color][/quote] yea... i guess[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I g2g now, talk to you another time.[/color][/quote]kay kay :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm back![/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yea... i guess[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I g2g now, talk to you another time.[/color][/quote]kay kay :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm back![/color][/quote] awh bad timing i g2g soon[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

Yea. I do my best to shower her with it even now.

She's actually got a ton of body image issues.

It makes me sad. She's gorgeous.

She was adorable around me cuz I was her first girlfriend

And she got all shy.

And yea :3 sounds awesome!

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well if she doesn't know she's cute, you gotta let her know that she is. One thing I can be certain about what women like, NEVER be stingy with the compliments.[/color][/quote]

[color=grey][size=9]

Oh I do. She's so cute when she tried to disagree.

O: so can I see the other avisss?

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh good! If she disagrees that means you're doing something right.:3nod:

Heres a new avi.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I know right. Its the most adorable thing ever.

O: that's awesome. Have you ever seen FMA. It reminds me of a character there :3 :awesome:

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're cute as Hell wether they like it or not.

And no, we have ONE good show on tv where I live and it's had shit cencored out of it, we get one episode per week and it's on at 2 am. However it's the best show ever. Waiting for season two to come out on dvd so I can watch it uncencored. It's called spartacus.[/color][/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"]

[color=grey][size=9]

Oh I do. She's so cute when she tried to disagree.

O: so can I see the other avisss?

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh good! If she disagrees that means you're doing something right.:3nod:

Heres a new avi.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I know right. Its the most adorable thing ever.

O: that's awesome. Have you ever seen FMA. It reminds me of a character there :3 :awesome:

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're cute as Hell wether they like it or not.

And no, we have ONE good show on tv where I live and it's had shit cencored out of it, we get one episode per week and it's on at 2 am. However it's the best show ever. Waiting for season two to come out on dvd so I can watch it uncencored. It's called spartacus.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

lol xD it's an anime.

all over the interwebs.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Hey it's possible. :XD [/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

Well I might not get a bunch, but if I do end up finding an Asian girlfreind I can shower with her everyday.:twisted:[/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]That'd be awesome and you know it.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"]O3o wow :3

![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yes, we are hosting an awesome thread right now. Come join us![/color][/quote]

i would love to :3![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yay!

I gotta make this thread more often.:lol:[/color][/quote]

Lol you must! xD[/quote][color=darkred]

This thead is way more popular then I'd expect. I was expecting more trolls to bash on cute girls.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] yea... i guess[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well I g2g now, talk to you another time.[/color][/quote]kay kay :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm back![/color][/quote] awh bad timing i g2g soon[/quote]

:scream:[/quote]

[quote="nihao han kun yi"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][color=darkred]It's most common with Asian girls. People are just acting bitchier and bitchier to the prettiest girls. I'm not talking about people being just a bit mean, no we've all seen how girls treat the prettiest girl they know.

I feel terrible when people do this because these girls are so fucking nice.

I don't know why everyone says hot girls are mean, they're the nicest girls alive.

Is it all because of jealousy? You're being this fucking horrible to such a nice girl [size=18]because[/size] she's pretty as anything?[/color][/quote]

sometimes we haters gotta hate. lol, i dont like being mean, girls just hate eachother get over it.[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]kay kay :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm back![/color][/quote] awh bad timing i g2g soon[/quote]

:scream:[/quote] sry and i wont be on for a long time so i hope to talk to u soon[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"]

[color=grey][size=9]

Oh I do. She's so cute when she tried to disagree.

O: so can I see the other avisss?

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh good! If she disagrees that means you're doing something right.:3nod:

Heres a new avi.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

I know right. Its the most adorable thing ever.

O: that's awesome. Have you ever seen FMA. It reminds me of a character there :3 :awesome:

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're cute as Hell wether they like it or not.

And no, we have ONE good show on tv where I live and it's had shit cencored out of it, we get one episode per week and it's on at 2 am. However it's the best show ever. Waiting for season two to come out on dvd so I can watch it uncencored. It's called spartacus.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

lol xD it's an anime.

all over the interwebs.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well, everything in this site is anime...lolz [/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"]kay kay :3nod:[/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm back![/color][/quote] awh bad timing i g2g soon[/quote]

:scream:[/quote] sry and i wont be on for a long time so i hope to talk to u soon[/quote]

[color=darkred]Alright lemme know when you're back.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] awh bad timing i g2g soon[/quote]

:scream:[/quote] sry and i wont be on for a long time so i hope to talk to u soon[/quote]

[color=darkred]Alright lemme know when you're back.[/color][/quote] a very long time probably September kay[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] awh bad timing i g2g soon[/quote]

:scream:[/quote] sry and i wont be on for a long time so i hope to talk to u soon[/quote]

[color=darkred]Alright lemme know when you're back.[/color][/quote] a very long time probably September kay[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh shiit.[/color] :shock:[/quote]

[quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] sry and i wont be on for a long time so i hope to talk to u soon[/quote]

[color=darkred]Alright lemme know when you're back.[/color][/quote] a very long time probably September kay[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh shiit.[/color] :shock:[/quote] sawee :sweat: hope u remember who the hell iam by then XD[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Sumirae Blackfall"] sry and i wont be on for a long time so i hope to talk to u soon[/quote]

[color=darkred]Alright lemme know when you're back.[/color][/quote] a very long time probably September kay[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh shiit.[/color] :shock:[/quote] sawee :sweat: hope u remember who the hell iam by then XD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Don't worry I will.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Humping Teddybears"]BUILDS CHARACTER[imgright].[/imgright][/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

I know right. Its the most adorable thing ever.

O: that's awesome. Have you ever seen FMA. It reminds me of a character there :3 :awesome:

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're cute as Hell wether they like it or not.

And no, we have ONE good show on tv where I live and it's had shit cencored out of it, we get one episode per week and it's on at 2 am. However it's the best show ever. Waiting for season two to come out on dvd so I can watch it uncencored. It's called spartacus.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

lol xD it's an anime.

all over the interwebs.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well, everything in this site is anime...lolz [/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

At least it's suppose to be .

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Call me an emo hypocrite and THIS is what you write?

I'm sorry, but you're the biggest emo in the history of emodom, and a worse hypocritical piece of shit than you claim I am. I hope you find your beautiful Asian girlfriend and she opens your closed mind.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Call me an emo hypocrite and THIS is what you write?

I'm sorry, but you're the biggest emo in the history of emodom, and a worse hypocritical piece of shit than you claim I am. I hope you find your beautiful Asian girlfriend and she opens your closed mind.[/quote]

[color=darkred]I didn't think saying ugly emo bitches should leave cute girls alone was emo...

I'm a real metalhead you retarded shit, stop telling everyone that twilight and my chemical romance is death metal.

Cannibal corpse is death metal.

Decapitated is death metal

Berserker is death metal.

How the fuck can you be the dick sucking faggot that you are and say death metal is emo? Did your mum smoke crack or some shit while she was pregnant?

And you're such a hypocrite you actually call me a hypocrite you a hypocrite? You are smoking WAY too much fucking pot. [/color][/quote]

[quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"]

i would love to :3![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yay!

I gotta make this thread more often.:lol:[/color][/quote]

Lol you must! xD[/quote][color=darkred]

This thead is way more popular then I'd expect. I was expecting more trolls to bash on cute girls.[/color][/quote]

Lol xD[/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]There you go assuming you know anything about me again.

Twilight is a book/movie series, that as I've stated before I dislike and anyone who knows me at all knows I do, so therefore how can I call it "death metal" if it is not music, hm?

I never said that My Chemical Romance is death metal, so therefore your statement is invalid.

There you go assuming I'm male and gay, I believe I've told you before I was female a few times in a few of my various accounts.

Oh yes, let's pick on my family, that shows intelligence, also talking about dicks again, you know for a straight guy, you sure do talk about dicks a lot, you sure you're not gay?

Assuming anyone who disagrees with you smokes weed or uses drugs, how very original. I actually laughed at that bit.

You are a hypocrite because apparently in your dream world "cute and gorgeous girls are nice" and not to mention they are always Asian, how is that not being a hypocrite? Also, putting the things you like and agree with as "goth" and everything else that even slightly differs from what you consider "goth" as "emo" how is that not being a hypocrite?

Whatever, you never understand a single thing anyone who disagrees with you says, so this ain't getting through that peabrain either.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]There you go assuming you know anything about me again.

Twilight is a book/movie series, that as I've stated before I dislike and anyone who knows me at all knows I do, so therefore how can I call it "death metal" if it is not music, hm?

I never said that My Chemical Romance is death metal, so therefore your statement is invalid.

There you go assuming I'm male and gay, I believe I've told you before I was female a few times in a few of my various accounts.

Oh yes, let's pick on my family, that shows intelligence, also talking about dicks again, you know for a straight guy, you sure do talk about dicks a lot, you sure you're not gay?

Assuming anyone who disagrees with you smokes weed or uses drugs, how very original. I actually laughed at that bit.

You are a hypocrite because apparently in your dream world "cute and gorgeous girls are nice" and not to mention they are always Asian, how is that not being a hypocrite? Also, putting the things you like and agree with as "goth" and everything else that even slightly differs from what you consider "goth" as "emo" how is that not being a hypocrite?

Whatever, you never understand a single thing anyone who disagrees with you says, so this ain't getting through that peabrain either.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fuck off I'm not reading all that.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Hey it's possible. :XD [/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

Well I might not get a bunch, but if I do end up finding an Asian girlfreind I can shower with her everyday.:twisted:[/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh shut up, you got the same fantasy. :lol:[/color][/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Oh my, did I hit a nerve?[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

I know right. Its the most adorable thing ever.

O: that's awesome. Have you ever seen FMA. It reminds me of a character there :3 :awesome:

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]They're cute as Hell wether they like it or not.

And no, we have ONE good show on tv where I live and it's had shit cencored out of it, we get one episode per week and it's on at 2 am. However it's the best show ever. Waiting for season two to come out on dvd so I can watch it uncencored. It's called spartacus.[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

lol xD it's an anime.

all over the interwebs.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well, everything in this site is anime...lolz [/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

At least it's suppose to be .

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, and I still manage to make slasher characters : D[/color][/quote]

[quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=28]OK.

So I honestly cannot tell if you are a troll or if you are just retarded. :gonk: [/size][/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=28]OK.

So I honestly cannot tell if you are a troll or if you are just retarded. :gonk: [/size][/quote]

A retard, obviously.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Oh my, did I hit a nerve?[/quote]

[color=darkred]Fucking Hell you're annoying. Do you always talk down to people smarter then you?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=29]And then I seen your sig. Igi.

Go fuck a nice day :cute: [/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=28]OK.

So I honestly cannot tell if you are a troll or if you are just retarded. :gonk: [/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]And you're saying this while trolling me?[/color][/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Oh yeah, you smarter than me? You who says the same old tired things time and time again?[/quote]

[quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

lol xD it's an anime.

all over the interwebs.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well, everything in this site is anime...lolz [/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

At least it's suppose to be .

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, and I still manage to make slasher characters : D[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

Which is awesome :3

just don't slash me :c

[/color][/size][/quote]

[quote="Miss Dajjal"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=28]OK.

So I honestly cannot tell if you are a troll or if you are just retarded. :gonk: [/size][/quote]

A retard, obviously.[/quote]

[size=28]

Yup yup.

Read my last post :cute:

I get it now :heart:

No piece of shit like that is wasting my time.~ [/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Oh yeah, you smarter than me? You who says the same old tired things time and time again?[/quote]

[color=darkred]It's better then you stroking your ego and talking down to someone like a fucking idiot.[/color][/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=28]OK.

So I honestly cannot tell if you are a troll or if you are just retarded. :gonk: [/size][/quote]

A retard, obviously.[/quote]

[size=28]

Yup yup.

Read my last post :cute:

I get it now :heart:

No piece of shit like that is wasting my time.~ [/size][/quote]

Good. Have nice day. I love trolling this guy though[/quote]

[quote="Ch0yCh0y"][color=violet][b]i guessing jello =x im always nice to everyone i meet unless they are a bitch to me first XD[/b][/color][/quote]

[quote="Inherently A Dog"]Its not that, its just the pretty girls tend to stay away from me ._.

I'm a nice guy...[/quote]

[quote="Miss Dajjal"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=28]OK.

So I honestly cannot tell if you are a troll or if you are just retarded. :gonk: [/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]And you're saying this while trolling me?[/color][/quote]

:cute:Wrong instantly as expected. Was not trolling.

Was being entirely honest actually. But yes.

I understand you cannot comprehend even half of anything I say.

So like I said, go decay, fuck a nice day, wtfever. idgaf. :heart:[/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Stroking my ego? Ha. More like have fun at your expense.[/quote]

[quote="Ratty bones"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][color=darkred]It's most common with Asian girls. People are just acting bitchier and bitchier to the prettiest girls. I'm not talking about people being just a bit mean, no we've all seen how girls treat the prettiest girl they know.

I feel terrible when people do this because these girls are so ******** nice.

I don't know why everyone says hot girls are mean, they're the nicest girls alive.

Is it all because of jealousy? You're being this ******** horrible to such a nice girl [size=18]because[/size] she's pretty as anything?[/color][/quote]

[color=green][align=center]Word of advice. Not all hot girls are mean, as you are saying, but some are really just bitches. Since your a guy, you don't understand. They are nice to guys, but they back stab, mis treat, and abuse other girls. I am not that pretty, and I am not that skinny. So, I get a whole lot of bullshit from them. Also, they most likely surround themselves with girls that have too much in common, so then they could have the dominance. I don't get along with much girls because I can see through there personalities. NOT all hot girls are mean, but some are really just bitches.[/align][/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=29]And then I seen your sig. Igi.

Go fuck a nice day :cute: [/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh I see, you're not pissed because I reminded you you're ugly and Asian girls are cute.

You're just a bitchy Athiest cunt like that other shithead.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Ch0yCh0y"][color=violet][b]i guessing jello =x im always nice to everyone i meet unless they are a bitch to me first XD[/b][/color][/quote]

[color=darkred]Ahhh good, it's a releife to see that there are some nice girls still left[/color].[/quote]

[quote="Miss Dajjal"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=29]And then I seen your sig. Igi.

Go fuck a nice day :cute: [/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh I see, you're not pissed because I reminded you you're ugly and Asian girls are cute.

You're just a bitchy Athiest cunt like that other shithead.[/color][/quote]

[size=28]:lol: I haven't been pissed once. oh and.

*Buddhist cunt :cute:

And I like it very much. Obviously I follow mine better than you.

You don't act anything like your Jesus. :heart:

Great example you are giving there.

But anywhore. This would be less than fair to you if I actually tried.

But luckily for you. I have no reason to. :heart:[/size][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Ratty bones"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][color=darkred]It's most common with Asian girls. People are just acting bitchier and bitchier to the prettiest girls. I'm not talking about people being just a bit mean, no we've all seen how girls treat the prettiest girl they know.

I feel terrible when people do this because these girls are so ******** nice.

I don't know why everyone says hot girls are mean, they're the nicest girls alive.

Is it all because of jealousy? You're being this ******** horrible to such a nice girl [size=18]because[/size] she's pretty as anything?[/color][/quote]

[color=green][align=center]Word of advice. Not all hot girls are mean, as you are saying, but some are really just bitches. Since your a guy, you don't understand. They are nice to guys, but they back stab, mis treat, and abuse other girls. I am not that pretty, and I am not that skinny. So, I get a whole lot of bullshit from them. Also, they most likely surround themselves with girls that have too much in common, so then they could have the dominance. I don't get along with much girls because I can see through there personalities. NOT all hot girls are mean, but some are really just bitches.[/align][/color][/quote]

[color=darkred]What? No I was standing up for girls who are both gorgeous AND nice. Theres nothing behind it I really do just hate it when people are assholes to girls I like.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Jaw massage"]Can we please stop talking about asians[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=29]And then I seen your sig. Igi.

Go fuck a nice day :cute: [/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh I see, you're not pissed because I reminded you you're ugly and Asian girls are cute.

You're just a bitchy Athiest cunt like that other shithead.[/color][/quote]

[size=28]:lol: I haven't been pissed once. oh and.

*Buddhist cunt :cute:

And I like it very much. Obviously I follow mine better than you.

You don't act anything like your Jesus. :heart:

Great example you are giving there.

But anywhore. This would be less than fair to you if I actually tried.

But luckily for you. I have no reason to. :heart:[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm not following my religion? BULLSHIT! My God says worship no other God but him or you'll go to Hell. Nice fucking research work dipshit. [/color] :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Just Eat"]

i would love to :3![/quote]

[color=darkred]Yay!

I gotta make this thread more often.:lol:[/color][/quote]

Lol you must! xD[/quote][color=darkred]

This thead is way more popular then I'd expect. I was expecting more trolls to bash on cute girls.[/color][/quote]

Lol xD[/quote]

[color=darkred]Nevermind heres the trolls.[/color] :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"]:twisted:[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Stroking my ego? Ha. More like have fun at your expense.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah talking down to me doesn't make you less or a retard.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="AngelicRamen"][color=grey][size=9]

lol xD it's an anime.

all over the interwebs.

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Well, everything in this site is anime...lolz [/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

At least it's suppose to be .

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Yeah, and I still manage to make slasher characters : D[/color][/quote][color=grey][size=9]

Which is awesome :3

just don't slash me :c

[/color][/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Nah relax I won't hurt you. *pats your head*[/color][/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Says the retard who says the same shit[/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"]Why is it mainly set on asians though o.o[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]Why is it mainly set on asians though o.o[/quote]

[color=darkred]Not only Asians but Asians are alot cuter and nicer then other girls.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Says the retard who says the same shit[/quote]

[color=darkred]You already said that dumbass.[/color] :rofl:[/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]Why is it mainly set on asians though o.o[/quote]

[color=darkred]Not only Asians but Asians are alot cuter and nicer then other girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL im asian and i would say thats true o.o but that means im being racists sooo idk

But most of the girls i know who are pretty and have a good personality are asian ._. There are Asians everywhere in my school sooo many[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]Why is it mainly set on asians though o.o[/quote]

[color=darkred]Not only Asians but Asians are alot cuter and nicer then other girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL im asian and i would say thats true o.o but that means im being racists sooo idk

But most of the girls i know who are pretty and have a good personality are asian ._. There are Asians everywhere in my school sooo many[/quote]

[color=darkred]It's not racist, it's true. You Asian girls really are cute.[/color][/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]Why is it mainly set on asians though o.o[/quote]

[color=darkred]Not only Asians but Asians are alot cuter and nicer then other girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL im asian and i would say thats true o.o but that means im being racists sooo idk

But most of the girls i know who are pretty and have a good personality are asian ._. There are Asians everywhere in my school sooo many[/quote]

[color=darkred]It's not racist, it's true. You Asian girls really are cute.[/color][/quote]

Im not saying ur racist :3

Its good to speak the mind[/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][size=29]And then I seen your sig. Igi.

Go fuck a nice day :cute: [/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh I see, you're not pissed because I reminded you you're ugly and Asian girls are cute.

You're just a bitchy Athiest cunt like that other shithead.[/color][/quote]

[size=28]:lol: I haven't been pissed once. oh and.

*Buddhist cunt :cute:

And I like it very much. Obviously I follow mine better than you.

You don't act anything like your Jesus. :heart:

Great example you are giving there.

But anywhore. This would be less than fair to you if I actually tried.

But luckily for you. I have no reason to. :heart:[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm not following my religion? BULLSHIT! My God says worship no other God but him or you'll go to Hell. Nice fucking research work dipshit. [/color] :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="RadkeJr"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="RadkeJr"][color=red][size=10][b][align=center]

Lame how the god of vengeance is a female.

Should be the goddess of frying pans and dirty dishes. :/ [/color][/size][/b][align=center][/quote]

[color=darkred]Theres a Goddess of Vengence?

Anyway we God the two biggest badasses, Hades and Thanatos so the girls deserve some tough character figures too.[/color][/quote][color=red][size=10][b][align=center]

I'm partial to Poseidon and Eros. [/color][/size][/b][align=center][/quote]

[color=darkred]Eros has a small dick. :talk2hand:

Poseidon is pretty cool.

Hades is better but Thanotos is the fucking God of the undead and death metal, how can you even think of screwing with that?[/color][/quote]

Here is proof you do not follow your own religion like you claim to, therefore hypocrite. Also, you're saying the same shit, so why shouldn't I, might actually get through to you. Though you've displayed it actually never does.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]Why is it mainly set on asians though o.o[/quote]

[color=darkred]Not only Asians but Asians are alot cuter and nicer then other girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL im asian and i would say thats true o.o but that means im being racists sooo idk

But most of the girls i know who are pretty and have a good personality are asian ._. There are Asians everywhere in my school sooo many[/quote]

[color=darkred]It's not racist, it's true. You Asian girls really are cute.[/color][/quote]

Im not saying ur racist :3

Its good to speak the mind[/quote]

[color=darkred]Some people have called me racist for saying you guys are cute thoughO.o If nobody else has the balls to say you're cute I guess I'll have to say it.[/color][/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

LOL im asian and i would say thats true o.o but that means im being racists sooo idk

But most of the girls i know who are pretty and have a good personality are asian ._. There are Asians everywhere in my school sooo many[/quote]

[color=darkred]It's not racist, it's true. You Asian girls really are cute.[/color][/quote]

Im not saying ur racist :3

Its good to speak the mind[/quote]

[color=darkred]Some people have called me racist for saying you guys are cute thoughO.o If nobody else has the balls to say you're cute I guess I'll have to say it.[/color][/quote]

Thanks I doesnt feel the same though unless im told in real life ._.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Miss Dajjal"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Oh I see, you're not pissed because I reminded you you're ugly and Asian girls are cute.

You're just a bitchy Athiest cunt like that other shithead.[/color][/quote]

[size=28]:lol: I haven't been pissed once. oh and.

*Buddhist cunt :cute:

And I like it very much. Obviously I follow mine better than you.

You don't act anything like your Jesus. :heart:

Great example you are giving there.

But anywhore. This would be less than fair to you if I actually tried.

But luckily for you. I have no reason to. :heart:[/size][/quote]

[color=darkred]I'm not following my religion? BULLSHIT! My God says worship no other God but him or you'll go to Hell. Nice fucking research work dipshit. [/color] :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="RadkeJr"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Theres a Goddess of Vengence?

Anyway we God the two biggest badasses, Hades and Thanatos so the girls deserve some tough character figures too.[/color][/quote][color=red][size=10][b][align=center]

I'm partial to Poseidon and Eros. [/color][/size][/b][align=center][/quote]

[color=darkred]Eros has a small dick. :talk2hand:

Poseidon is pretty cool.

Hades is better but Thanotos is the fucking God of the undead and death metal, how can you even think of screwing with that?[/color][/quote]

Here is proof you do not follow your own religion like you claim to, therefore hypocrite. Also, you're saying the same shit, so why shouldn't I, might actually get through to you. Though you've displayed it actually never does.[/quote]

[color=darkred]I never said I was part of that religion fucktard, I was just saying that undead shit was awesome. What you seriously thought that saying that meant I warshipped the Greek mythology religion? Also what the fuck are you saving every post I made since like two fucking years ago? Besides Thanotos isn't even a God he's the Grim reaper.[/color][/quote]

[quote="DARKMIND627"]i don't know about people in general but I'm mean to everyone i know :B[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

LOL im asian and i would say thats true o.o but that means im being racists sooo idk

But most of the girls i know who are pretty and have a good personality are asian ._. There are Asians everywhere in my school sooo many[/quote]

[color=darkred]It's not racist, it's true. You Asian girls really are cute.[/color][/quote]

Im not saying ur racist :3

Its good to speak the mind[/quote]

[color=darkred]Some people have called me racist for saying you guys are cute thoughO.o If nobody else has the balls to say you're cute I guess I'll have to say it.[/color][/quote]

Thanks I doesnt feel the same though unless im told in real life ._.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oic, well then someone needs to tell you in real life,[/color][/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

Im not saying ur racist :3

Its good to speak the mind[/quote]

[color=darkred]Some people have called me racist for saying you guys are cute thoughO.o If nobody else has the balls to say you're cute I guess I'll have to say it.[/color][/quote]

Thanks I doesnt feel the same though unless im told in real life ._.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oic, well then someone needs to tell you in real life,[/color][/quote]

Already did ._.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

Im not saying ur racist :3

Its good to speak the mind[/quote]

[color=darkred]Some people have called me racist for saying you guys are cute thoughO.o If nobody else has the balls to say you're cute I guess I'll have to say it.[/color][/quote]

Thanks I doesnt feel the same though unless im told in real life ._.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oic, well then someone needs to tell you in real life,[/color][/quote]

Already did ._.[/quote]

Oh?[/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Well guess what bitch? He's actually mentioned in my religion and he's a good guy, he's not God he's the Angel of Death. Do you hear the crap you're saying? Thats like if someone said Hell yes that means they worship the fucking Devil.

You don't know shit about religion. Actually learn what religion is before you start bitching about it like a fucking idiot.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]You're just too scared to admit that what you assumed was wrong.. he didnt mislead you.. you only mislead yourself to believe facts that werent true and how you were mislead.[/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Yeah, well you do know that Christianity has plagiarized other religions right? They used to believe the was no such thing as Heaven or Hell, that human beings when they died, just went to Sheol which was nothingness, they stole the of Heaven and Hell idea from the Greeks. Do you hear the stupidity you're spouting? Maybe you should actually read your so-called "Good Book" every now and again. You might actually learn something about your own religion.[/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]You're just too scared to admit that what you assumed was wrong.. he didnt mislead you.. you only mislead yourself to believe facts that werent true and how you were mislead.[/quote]

No, I didn't assume anything. you've got that wrong.[/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]You're just too scared to admit that what you assumed was wrong.. he didnt mislead you.. you only mislead yourself to believe facts that werent true and how you were mislead.[/quote]

No, I didn't assume anything. you've got that wrong.[/quote]

Ha, you dont know what I know.. the only time you'll see the truth is when [b]YOU[/b] stop assumin shit.[/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]You're just too scared to admit that what you assumed was wrong.. he didnt mislead you.. you only mislead yourself to believe facts that werent true and how you were mislead.[/quote]

No, I didn't assume anything. you've got that wrong.[/quote]

Ha, you dont know what I know.. the only time you'll see the truth is when [b]YOU[/b] stop assumin shit.[/quote]

You know what? I've got better things to do than listen to a little teacher's pet.[/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Yeah, well you do know that Christianity has plagiarized other religions right? They used to believe the was no such thing as Heaven or Hell, that human beings when they died, just went to Sheol which was nothingness, they stole the of Heaven and Hell idea from the Greeks. Do you hear the stupidity you're spouting? Maybe you should actually read your so-called "Good Book" every now and again. You might actually learn something about your own religion.[/quote]

A funny fact is just becuz his sig says "GOD" you assume hes a christian.[/quote]

[quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]You're just too scared to admit that what you assumed was wrong.. he didnt mislead you.. you only mislead yourself to believe facts that werent true and how you were mislead.[/quote]

No, I didn't assume anything. you've got that wrong.[/quote]

Ha, you dont know what I know.. the only time you'll see the truth is when [b]YOU[/b] stop assumin shit.[/quote]

You know what? I've got better things to do than listen to a little teacher's pet.[/quote]

Then stop spoutin bullshit and you wont get a 'teachers pet' in your way. SIMPLE. If you cannot handle that? Then [b]TOUGH SHIT[/b].[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Yeah, well you do know that Christianity has plagiarized other religions right? They used to believe the was no such thing as Heaven or Hell, that human beings when they died, just went to Sheol which was nothingness, they stole the of Heaven and Hell idea from the Greeks. Do you hear the stupidity you're spouting? Maybe you should actually read your so-called "Good Book" every now and again. You might actually learn something about your own religion.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh well if people who worship cats and statues of a fatass say that Catholics are following the wrong religion I guess I can't argue with them. All of those fuckers are going to Hell. You think I give a fuck about anyone who's going to Hell for dedicating their lives against God? You seriously think you fuckers deserve my sympathy? Pricks like you are going to Hell for a good fuckin reason. I know my religion and I don't give a fuck how badly you delude yourself to thinking what it really is.[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"][quote="Xoche"][quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Sure, sure. Be in denial that did [i]imply[/i] that you worshiped that sort of thing, and implying is just about the same thing as saying you do in your god's eyes. And you don't seem to understand that the grim reaper IS a god, in many religions.[/quote]You're just too scared to admit that what you assumed was wrong.. he didnt mislead you.. you only mislead yourself to believe facts that werent true and how you were mislead.[/quote]

No, I didn't assume anything. you've got that wrong.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh can't argue with that...[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Hey it's possible. :XD [/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

Well I might not get a bunch, but if I do end up finding an Asian girlfreind I can shower with her everyday.:twisted:[/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh shut up, you got the same fantasy. :lol:[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

Well I might not get a bunch, but if I do end up finding an Asian girlfreind I can shower with her everyday.:twisted:[/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh shut up, you got the same fantasy. :lol:[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]EVERYONE wants to fuck a cute Asian girl, lets face it. 8)[/color][/quote]

[quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

Well I might not get a bunch, but if I do end up finding an Asian girlfreind I can shower with her everyday.:twisted:[/quote]:lol:[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oh shut up, you got the same fantasy. :lol:[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]EVERYONE wants to fuck a cute Asian girl, lets face it. 8)[/color][/quote]:lol: I know I do[/quote]

[quote="Enticing Eternity"]... This is sometimes valid.[/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

Thanks I doesnt feel the same though unless im told in real life ._.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oic, well then someone needs to tell you in real life,[/color][/quote]

Already did ._.[/quote]

Oh?[/quote]

:D[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="Nikkigasm"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"]

[color=darkred]Oh shut up, you got the same fantasy. :lol:[/color][/quote][align=center]Yes :lol:[/align][/quote]

[color=darkred]EVERYONE wants to fuck a cute Asian girl, lets face it. 8)[/color][/quote]:lol: I know I do[/quote]

[color=darkred]Who doesn't? Even the jealous emo girls who treat them like crap wanna fuck them. :rofl:[/color][/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

Thanks I doesnt feel the same though unless im told in real life ._.[/quote]

[color=darkred]Oic, well then someone needs to tell you in real life,[/color][/quote]

Already did ._.[/quote]

Oh?[/quote]

:D[/quote]

[color=darkred]I need to make this thread more often, it tell off the jealous bitches AND cheers up the cute nice girls.[/color][/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

Already did ._.[/quote]

Oh?[/quote]

:D[/quote]

[color=darkred]I need to make this thread more often, it tell off the jealous bitches AND cheers up the cute nice girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL well ur speakin ur mind and thats what chatterbox is for :3[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

Already did ._.[/quote]

Oh?[/quote]

:D[/quote]

[color=darkred]I need to make this thread more often, it tell off the jealous bitches AND cheers up the cute nice girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL well ur speakin ur mind and thats what chatterbox is for :3[/quote]

[color=darkred][color=darkred]Well it's for a good reason but some other people need to tell their minds to shut the fuck up because they sound retarded. [/color][/color][/quote]

[quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

:D[/quote]

[color=darkred]I need to make this thread more often, it tell off the jealous bitches AND cheers up the cute nice girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL well ur speakin ur mind and thats what chatterbox is for :3[/quote]

[color=darkred][color=darkred]Well it's for a good reason but some other people need to tell their minds to shut the fuck up because they sound retarded. [/color][/color][/quote]

Aha wells gooood lucks :D[/quote]

[quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"][quote="Guy in Cognitio"][quote="chocojuju"]

:D[/quote]

[color=darkred]I need to make this thread more often, it tell off the jealous bitches AND cheers up the cute nice girls.[/color][/quote]

LOL well ur speakin ur mind and thats what chatterbox is for :3[/quote]

[color=darkred][color=darkred]Well it's for a good reason but some other people need to tell their minds to shut the fuck up because they sound retarded. [/color][/color][/quote]

Aha wells gooood lucks :D[/quote]

[color=darkred]lol thanks?[/color][/quote]

[quote="Tasting Veritaserum"][imgleft].[/imgleft][color=gold][b][size=20]T[size=15]asting [size=20]S[size=15]ays…[/size][/color][/b]

[color=lightseagreen][align=center][size=10]

I feel like you have a point, but you're definitely generalizing. The prettiest girl you know is not always nice, and even the ones that seem nice aren't ususally as great as they seem.

You should be nice to someone because you're a decent person, not because they are or are not hot.

Then again, maybe I'm just staying this as an uggo ._.

[/align][/size][/color]

[align=right][img].[/img] [img].[/img] [img].[/img] [img].[/img] [img].[/img][/align][/quote]

[quote="M A N Murdoc A Niccals"]Funny how you say you "know" your religion but you didn't deny that what I said was right, and I am, Heaven and Hell didn't originally exist in your religion. Also, the word demons was taken from Greek mythology too. It was a word originally to be used interchangeably with the word "gods".

And the virgin Mary and Jesus are robbed from Egyptian mythology from the story of Isis and Horus.

Also, saying you want to fuck Asian girls is lust, lust is a sin. You aren't supposed to hate anyone according to your religion, hate is a form of wrath, wrath is a sin. You also, get on the internet often and I bet shirk off any chores or work, therefore you are also bordering into sloth, sloth is also a sin, and I see that you are prideful, pride is also a sin.

So let's see. Lust, wrath, pride, and sloth. Hmmm... sounds to me like you are dabbling in four of the seven deadly sins, and that means you are shunning your Holy Spirit, which means you are losing and you will probably go to "Hell" that you believe to be a real place.[/quote]


End file.
